Wings of Red
by Loving New Dawn
Summary: Dark doesn't exist. Family members turn evil. Romance to take your breath away, Action to leave you on the edge of seat, Fantasy to excite your imagination. R&R.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

'NO! DON'T COME IN!'

'Why? What's wrong?' *Clack* *Clack Clack*

I couldn't let my first love seem me like this, these impure wings. I heard a snap as the door lock broke as a result the door flung open revealing my sorry state. All he did was stare. I stared back. No! Now he's seen me, my bare back and my black impure wings. Yet he noticed, just by looking into my eyes that I was frightened. He smiled sweetly and came over and hugged me, why did he hug me? Isn't he going to run and tell everyone, "Oh! Miss. Harada has wings, Miss. Harada has wings!" He didn't and then I heard a small whisper in my ear.

'Don't worry I know how you feel...' then he lifted off his shirt, I looked, he grew big beautiful Red Wings '...because I'm like you,' he finished. He smiled again, looked at me with his big deep red sorrow-filled eyes and said 'black looks good on you.' He felt the feathers on my wings. He leaned forward, 'Can you learn to use them? Can you learn to accept them? Can you learn to love them? Most of all…can you learn to love…me?'


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE ~ DAISUKE**

DING! DING! DING! DING!

'Oh…well hello…Daisuke…what? You want to talk…to me?' **[I wish hello wake up angel…] **'Ah! My dream was just getting good.' **[I wish, hello I say ciao, I love you…beep**] 'Hi you've reach Riku's mobile, I *yawn* am unable…'

**['RIKU! Don't you do that to me! Wait! Don't tell me you just woke up!']**

'Well, maybe…maybe not!'

**['Riku, you're a first year in high school now, YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR OPENING CEREMONY!']**

'WHAT! Its starting now!'

**['YES!']**

'Gotta go, BYE!' **[Beep…beep…beep]**

I am Riku Harada; I am now in my first year of High School. (Year 10.) I'm 16.

'Good Morning, Mrs Rosaville!'

'Why good morning Riku, better hurry, or you'll be late!'

Today is the day, when I confess…that's if I can keep calm and actually talk to him, without stuttering. Ha, that fresh breeze, but it is cold though, good thing I have to run.

'AHHH! LOOK OUT!'

'OOF!'

'Oh, I'm sorry, are you alright?' Wait that voice, it can't be…DAISUKE! 'Oh, Miss. Harada, you late as well? Actually I think that's obvious we're both standing outside the school panting.'

'Yeah, wait, you're not panting' that's unusual…hmm.

'Oh, I'm not?' DING! DING! DING! 'OH! We better hurry or we'll be late!'

'Yeah…'

'Hee' his smile, is so warm, but his eyes look so lonely and sad. I must be imaging things. 'Well better go!' …Wait! Don't GO!

'Niwa, um… could I talk to you after school?'

'Oh, okay, let's meet at the café.' His sweet smile, his kind words.

'Alright' must not ruin the moment Riku.

'Hee, okay, see ya!' Must smile…Wait! What am I doing? He probably likes Risa, they all like Risa, NO! Niwa is MINE! I must say him how I feel, sigh, if I can.

**Daisuke's POV**

Sigh, I couldn't tell her after all, I'm useless, but can anyone learn to love, someone like me? I wonder if I tell her the truth, we she still accept me? 'HEY DAISUKE!'

'Huh?' What was that?

'Hey Daisuke, I just saw you and Harada, so how'd it go!' Well he looks perfectly well and excited.

'Saehara? Well if you really want to know, I didn't tell her, but she invited me to meet her at the café and I will tell her then. DO NOT FOLLOW ME?'

'WHAT? You didn't tell her, sigh; well I guess its fine because you're meeting up with her. Plus, why can't I follow you! This is going to be interesting!'

'Saehara! I don't appreciate it when you spy on me! So please for my sake and the sake of my possible love life, don't follow me,'

'Hmm….'

'Please, I never ask for anything!'

'Fine, fine I won't follow you,'

'Promise?'

'Fine, I promise, but don't forget to tell me how it goes!'

'I will notify you, I'm excited, this just might go my way!' I can't wait Miss. Harada! Wait… what if she invited me…because she likes me as well? No impossible, she probably wants to know how Saehara is treating her sister, Risa, after all no one ever notices me.

**Riku's POV**

I can't see my name anywhere! I hate being so short! FWOOSH! What was that, AH! I'm above the ground; I can see the board, hmmm… YES! I'm in Daisuke's class, wait I'm being lowered. FWOOSH! What was that? Well better get to opening ceremony.

DING! DING! DING!

'Ah! RIKU…RIKU!'

'Huh? Oh…HI!' I am sooooo tired, I wanna go to bed, no if I sleep, I won't meet Niwa. An~~~~~d Come to think of it… I OVERSLEPT AND I'M TIRED!

'Hey! It's Nobu its Nobu….'

Nobuko Ishihara, (Nobu for Short,) My Best friend since forever! Also starting High School, you might know her as the one that woke me, from my awesome dream! Nobu always wakes me up when I'm late for school. Or a really important occasion.

'So, you made it,'

'Only because my dear best friend Nobu woke me up,'

'Yes that's right! OH! By any chance have you seen darling around…'

Nakao, (Nobu calls him darling because,) Nakao is Nobu's boyfriend. Great friend of Niwa and Saehara.

'No I haven't, have you seen Risa?'

'Isn't that her? The one all over Saehara?'

Risa Harada, (the girlfriend of Niwa's friend Saehara.)

T. Saehara, the GREAT friend of Niwa.

Daisuke Niwa, the kindest, gentlest guy you'll ever see or know, he's also my first crush. I intend to tell him today.

**Daisuke's POV**

'I can't believe it Saehara! She's in my class again!'

'Huh?'

'Aren't you listening? Wait…are you thinking of Risa…again!'

'Well…yea…she is my girlfriend…I mean, how can I not think about her?'

'Yea and she's the sister of my crush, plus you'll see her in class, so can you listen to me and stop thinking about her for at least until we get into class?'

'Fine.'

'You sure you can accomplish it?'

'Yea, yea, very funny. Now what where you saying?'

'One, I cannot believe Miss. Riku is in our class again. Two, what will I do this afternoon?'

'Okay, shhh, one, calm down! Two, is simple, KEEP CALM? Then you won't blow it, sound simple enough?'

'*sigh* I guess. Okay, we reached the class room, now you can go crazy over Risa…again.'

'Yay! Risa~~~a my darling!'

'Baby! How's my guy?'

'Okay, how are you?'

'Great! Well, now that you're here.'

'Oh my gosh, they just saw each other, why are they like this?' Wait that voice, she's here? Oh god…oh god… "Remember keep calm" right I keep calm.

'OH! Hello again, Miss Harada.'

'Hey Niwa, I'm sorry my sister is all over Saehara, like that,'

'It's okay. It's okay, because they all love each other,'

'You know, you're right, it's okay because they're in love. Otherwise, what would be the point of even being happy when near each other?'

**Riku's POV**

'Hee,' Ah~~~~h that beautiful smile, that beautiful spiky red hair, those deep red eyes, they look sort of sorrowful.

DING! DONG!

'Okay, take your seats. Hello I'm Mitake; you can call me Maity-sensei.'

'Cheesy…' He is so cheesy!

'Ha~~~~~a Maity-sensei.'

'Okay, first, class reps any volunteers?' *silence*

'Okay, well…'

'I'll do it!' Huh? Daisuke. Oh, me! Choose me!

'Okay, uh,'

'Daisuke Niwa.'

'I'll do it too!

'Miss. Harada?'

'Okay Miss. Harada?'

'Riku Harada.'

'Okay! With that done….

**After School**

'Ha~~~~a One day's gone, a whole year to go…'

'Oh, Miss. Harada, are we still on for the café?'

'Oh! Yea, I'm coming!' Yes! Niwa, confession time.

**At the Café**

*Silence* kay gotta think of something. 'So why did you think of doing class rep Niwa?'

'OH! Well I kinda felt bad seeing Maity-Sensei standing there and no one volunteering, and it sounded fun. What about you?'

'Well, uh… Same as you. I felt bad for bad for Mitake-sensei.'

'Aren't you gonna call him Maity-sensei, like the others?'

'No way! He's sounded so cheesy then, but if everyone else is calling him that, I may as well. *sigh* But don't you think he sounded a bit cheesy then?'

'Yea. I guess.'

'Sorry to disturb, are you ready to order?'

'Oh yea, can I please get a lemon tea?'

'Yes, and for the gentleman?'

'Ah...um…I haven't been here before, Miss. Harada, do you know what's good?'

'Um…' He's asking me? What to say…What to say?

**Daisuke's POV**

What am I doing? Why did I do something as stupid as too ask about that? Why didn't I improvise? Stupid! Stupid!

'Why don't we both get the Lemon Tea and the Raspberry Cookies?'

'Ah, sure!'

'Okay, I'll be back soon with your order.'

'Sorry, I probably embarrassed you by asking that question. I'm sorry Miss. Harada.'

'It's fine, you can't help it, if you don't know, you don't know.'

'Ah, I guess,'

'Hee' Oh her smile is the best.

'Here are your or…whoa,' OH NO! MISS. HARADA!

*SPLASH!* 'AH! Ni…wa? NIWA!'

'Hee, I'm alright.'

'But you're soaked, it must burn! Is there a bathroom in here?'

'Ah…yes, over there,'

'Thank you, can you stand?'

'Yea,'

'I'm sorry sir, here let me help.'

'Hope you don't mind the girl's bathroom.'

**5 Minutes Later**

'This might sting al little,'

'Ouch!'

'I'm sorry, if I didn't leave my bag there, she wouldn't have fallen and you wouldn't be hurt.'

'It's not your…ow…fault.'

'There we go all done, do you need help getting back to the dorms? I can give you a ride back, I have my bike.'

'Sure, I'll repay, promise.'

'Okay, now do you need help walking again?'

'I've got the walking down.'

'Oh! Here, wear my jumper, it's small, but at least it's not wet, here cover up.'

'O…kay.'

**On the Bike**

Mmmm, this jumper smells just like Miss. Harada, 'I'll give you back you're jumper tomorrow, I'll give it a quick wash, so it doesn't smell.'

'Okay.'

'Ummm, I'm sorry about all this, it must have been embarrassing.'

'No, it's fine.'

'By the way, why did you want to go to the café anyway?'

'Ah…um…you know what, forget about it, the important thing is for you to get better.'

*Silence*

'Here you go the boy's dorm.'

'Thanks.'

'Now do you need any more help?'

'No I can handle it from here.'

'Okay, um…if you need anything call me, here's my number.'

'Okay. Thanks…um…for all this, I'll see you in school tomorrow.'

'Okay.' There she goes, the love of my life.

'DAISUKE! WHAT HAPPENED? COME ON TELL ME? WHAT DID SHE SAY?'

'Hey, Saehara, nothing happened, I didn't tell her. More importantly, how did you get in my room? Don't tell me you bribed the poor janitor again?'

'Okay so I bribed him, its fine.'

'You need to stop doing that, that's the fifth time, what did you say this time?'

'I told him, I'd keep my room a bit cleaner, so it's easier for him to clean…wait…what happened to your back? Did she do that?'

'Huh? Oh, no the waitress tripped and I got in the way of the tea and Miss. Harada, and I got a small burn,

'What about, you know.'

'Huh? No I kept them hidden, but if I'm not careful, they might get seen,'

'Okay, but did they get damaged?'

'No, luckily,'

'You know if you do confess, and she does say yes, you'll have to tell her.'

'I know, but I'll think about that when I get to it. I'm going to bed, Night, oh and stop bribing the janitor.'


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two ~ can you accept me?**

'Riku!'

'Yeah Nobu?'

'Daisuke!'

'Yes Miss. Ishihara?'

'Maity-sensei's looking for you.'

'OKAY! Come on Niwa.'

'Oh! Coming!'

'Yes sensei?'

'Can you two make a cleaning duty roster by tomorrow morning please?'

'Yes,'

'That's all thank you.'

'So Niwa, do you,'

'Hm?'

'Wanna do the roster in my room this afternoon?' This makes me so nervous, please say yes, please say yes…

'Sure,' YES! Thank you! This is it, I will confess to you this afternoon!

**On the way back to the dorms**

'Can I drop back to my room, before I come over?'

'Sure.'

'I'll call when I'm about to head over.'

'Okay. OH! How's your burn?'

'Oh yeah, it's fine, it's almost gone, it wasn't too bad.'

'Good. When you come over, I have something to tell you, something important, other than the roster.'

'O…kay.'

**The dorms**

'Ha~~~a, okay, tonight's the night, I will confess, oh! I better get some snacks ready!'

**5 long minutes later**

'Okay that should do, they should be done soon. *sigh.* He still hasn't called. Hmm, I'll get changed.'

**5 more long minutes later**

**[I wish, hello wake up angel, beep]** 'Hello? Riku Harada speaking'

**['Hi, it's Daisuke, I'm just entering your dorm, what floor are you on?']**

'OH! I'm on the second floor.'

**['Room number?']**

'Just walk to the end of the hall on your right.'

**['Okay, be there soon.']**

'Okay.'

**Daisuke's POV**

'Wow, the girl's dorm is much neater, I better call Riku.'

**[Bring…bring…bring...beep…'Hello? Risa Harada speaking']**

'Hi, it's Daisuke, I'm just entering your dorm, what floor are you on?'

**['OH! I'm on the second floor.']**

'Room number?'

**['Just walk to the end of the hall on your right.']**

'Okay, be there soon.'

**['Okay.' Beep….beep…beep]**

*Clack* 'Ha~~~~a'

**10 minutes later**

'Second floor, turn to the right, and go to the end of the hall.'

**Riku's POV**

*KNOCK! KNOCK!* 'COMING! Daisuke?'

'Hey,'

'Hey, come in,'

'Wow. Your room is clean, well compared to Saehara's, now that's a mess. Why do girls always get the good stuff, and clean stuff? OH! Your jumper, here,'

'Thanks' *BING* 'OH! Sit down anywhere; I'll make some tea, how many sugars?'

'Two please,'

'Okay. Wow, why do girls get the good stuff?'

*Sigh* Wow, it's so hard to talk to him, why? Okay snap out of it get to work! 'Here's some tea, and I hope you like raspberry and chocolate chip cookies!'

'Great! So you wanted to tell me something?' Oh no! No! No! No! I'm not ready yet!

'Uh…yeah…about that…um,' find an excuse, change the subject, AH! 'Here's your tea,'

**Daisuke's POV**

'How's your burn? Can I see it?' OH NO! I was so excited; I forgot to put my protectors on!

**[I wish, hello wake up angel,]** 'Huh?' **[Hello I say ciao, I love you]**

'OH! My phone!' **[Beep]** 'Hello? Nobu? What is it? This isn't a good time…'

**['Hey, listen, it turns out I'm not working today so, wait, what do you mean not a good time? Did something happen?]**

'One moment Nobu, I'm just gonna take this call in the kitchen,'

'Oh, okay,'

'Nobu! I have a guest!'

**['Who? Is it Mimi again, wait why do you sound happy about your guest?]**

'Well, you know how I'm class rep, and the sensei wanted to talk to me and Daisuke?'

**['Yeah,']**

'He wanted me and Daisuke to make the classroom cleaning duty roster, and I offered Daisuke to come over and do it here,'

**['Wait! Stop there! Is Daisuke in your room? What! You have to tell him you love him, and tell me what happens later, kay?']**

'Okay, fine, bye,'

**['Good, bye.' Beep…beep…beep]**

*Clack* 'Is everything alright?'

'Yeah, how do you like the cookies? It's a recipe that's passed down in my family.'

'Yeah, they're good, so is the tea,'

'Good, I'm glad you like them,'

'Listen there's something I need to tell you too, but It's kinda hard to say it, here, so you wouldn't mind if we popped back to my place, would you?'

'Sure, I can pack the cookies; we may as well do the roster at your place then, hee,'

'Okay.'

**At Daisuke's**

'Ah…Daisuke, why are they staring at me? It's scary,'

'Here give me your hand, it's fine, not many girls come in the boys dorm, that's all, you don't want to get lost here, so I recommend staying near me,'

'Okay,'

'Guy's stop staring, you're scaring her, this is why girls don't come here, other than it's the guy's dorm.'

'Ooooo, Daisuke's got a girl, Daisuke's got a girl,'

'Stop it! Here's my room.'

'Oh! Okay, wow! It's so neat!'

'Please take a seat; I'll be back in a minute,'

'Okay,' so this is what the boy's dorm looks like.

'So, Miss. Harada, ah, how should we start the roster?'

'Umm…' This is my chance to tell him. No, he probably likes Risa. 'I shouldn't be here, you probably like Risa.'

'NO! Wait!'

'AH!'

'What's wrong?'

'My…back…hurts…where's the bathroom?'

'Over there,'

'Thanks.' Why does my back hurt? *Click* Argh. Better look in the mirror to see what's wrong. WHAT! WHAT's THAT? FWOOSH! Wings? Black Wings? 'NO! AHHHHH!'

'Miss. Harada? What's wrong?' *Clack* *Clack Clack* 'Why did you lock the door? Let me in! What's wrong?'

'NO! DON'T COME IN!'

'Why? What's wrong?' *Clack* *Clack Clack*

I couldn't let my first love seem me like this, these impure wings. I heard a snap as the door lock broke as a result the door flung open revealing my sorry state. All he did was stare. I stared back. No! Now he's seen me, my bare back and my black impure wings. Yet he noticed, just by looking into my eyes that I was frightened. He smiled sweetly and came over and hugged me, why did he hug me? Isn't he going to run and tell everyone, "Oh! Miss. Harada has wings, Miss. Harada has wings!" He didn't and then I heard a small whisper in my ear.

'Don't worry I know how you feel...' then he lifted off his shirt, I looked, he grew big beautiful Red Wings '...because I'm like you,' he finished. He smiled again, looked at me with his big deep red sorrow-filled eyes and said 'black looks good on you.' He felt the feathers on my wings. He leaned forward, 'Can you learn to use them? Can you learn to accept them? Can you learn to love them? Most of all…can you learn to love…me?'

'Don't you love Risa?' Tears filled my eyes.

'No, I love Miss. Harada,'

'NO! STOP SAYING THAT, I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT RISA OR ME! CALL ME BY MY NAME! WHY CAN'T YOU SAY IT?

'*smiles*, look at me, Miss. Riku,'

'Huh, say it once more,'

'Miss Riku,' he leaned closer again, 'will you accept the wings?'

'Yes,'

'Will you love them?'

'Yes,'

'Will you try to learn to use them?'

'Yes,'

'Good, second last question…' he leaned even closer, 'can you learn to love me?'

'I already do,'

'One more and you've passed,' what can there be left to ask? I've told him I love him, I've told him I can accept my wings. What is left to ask? He sat me gently down on the couch. He carefully folded in my wings. How does he do it? He came in close 'Last question…may I…steal your first kiss?'

'That's a silly question, but, yes.' I leaned closer finishing his last question.

'You've passed, now we should get you covered up before you catch a cold.' When he turned around to go back to the bathroom to get my shirt, I noticed he had no burn on his back.

'Where's the burn?' He stopped walking turned around to look at me; his face looked like someone who had betrayed another person.

'Well, what got burnt wasn't my back, it was a protector that I have to wear, it lets me use my wings, but not let anyone see them. You'll have to use them as well, but, you should stay here the night, you look pretty shaken up. I'll go get your shirt.'

'Don't.'

'Huh?'

'Don't get it, I don't want to wear it at the moment, I'd rather keep it off, but can you explain why I suddenly got these wings?'

'Alright.' He came back and sat down. He touched my feathers, it tickled. I broke out laughing.

'Tee Hee, don't, ha ha, touch, ha ha ha, there, Tee Hee, it tickles.'

'Oh really?' He smirked and continued tickling me until I fell over.

'Enough, enough! It's fun but please stop! I surrender!'

'Fine, *sigh,* okay you asked about your wings. Well, it's different for most of our "kind," some, for example me, are born with our wings. Other, for example you, get them when they fall in love with someone. Question, so you got them now because you fell in love with…'

'Yeah, but I fell in love in middle school, guess who it was,'

'Saehara?'

'NO!'

'I've only had one crush, one boyfriend.'

'Ummm.'

'Argh! You dummy! You're my first crush, and I guess if you accept me, I guess you would be my boyfriend.'

'I have accepted you, you've accepted me. But there's another catch, our "kind" have a special way of showing that we have accepted each other and that's in flight, which you haven't learned to do yet, which luckily for you, I don't have anything on for the weekend, do you?'

'Hmm, no.'

'Well I can teach you then, come.' He led me back to the bathroom stand there.'

'Okay?' He gently re-opened my wings.

'This may hurt a little.' My back was towards him. *Click* what's that? 'Okay, stand very still.' *Splash* Warm water gently sprayed my back and wings. He was right though, it does hurt a little, okay, fine, it hurt a lot. 'Nearly done.' The water stopped. 'There, how are you feeling?'

'Okay.'

'Now the next part you'll naturally love.'

'What?'

He plugged in a blow drier, 'ready?'

'Ready for what?'

'One…two…three!' He turned it on and slowly and carefully started drying my feathers. It felt heavenly. He smiled when he saw my face. He discreetly kissed my cheek, 'if you like this wind, wait till you're in the air, it's much better.' He then brushed my feathers, and then he folded them gently to fit in a shirt with two small holes in it.

'What are the holes?'

'You'll find out, just like I did. Want something to eat?'

'Ah, sure.'

'I'll be back then,' he put his shirt and jumper on, 'won't be long.'

'Okay.' I better call Nobu.

**[Bring…Bring…Bring…Click…'hello?]**

'Hey it's Riku,'

**['HEY RIKU! How'd it go with Daisuke?']**

'Well, he asked me and I said yes, but I'm not feeling well, so he's taking care of me at his place, just thought I'd tell you, bye.'

**['Good job! Well feel better, bye.' Beep…Beep…Beep…]**

*Clack* I didn't have to confess, thank you wings, if you didn't appear, I probably wouldn't of said anything, neither would he. Thank you. *Click* 'I'm back!'

'Hey!'

'You okay? You're sweating,'

'I'm…fine,' *collapse*

'Miss Riku!'

**10 pm**

'Nnnn….ohhhh….'

'Miss. Riku, you awake now? How are you feeling?'

'What happened?'

'Seems, the wings were more a shock to your soul than your body.'

'What does that mean?'

'Your body was coping fine, but your heart had forgotten about your hidden wings. But you're better now. See, I was right about you staying the night, here eat this, and then get some rest, I'll be sleeping on the couch if you need me.'

'Wait! There's enough room in the bed, you can still sleep here if you want.'

'You don't want to be alone, do you?'

'No, not really.'

'Okay then.' He fed me then got into the bed. Before we slept he told me with another person close, the holes in the clothing may not be needed.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE ~ MUM?**

'*Yawn* I feel like I'm forgetting something. Never mind, better get ready for school. AAAAHHH!'

'What is it Miss. Riku?' Niwa came running? Wait! What's Niwa doing here?

'AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!'

**When Riku came to her senses**

'He he, you forgot eh? Guess I should have known that was coming? Are you feeling better now?'

'Yeah, sorry for screaming,'

'It's alright Miss. Riku,'

'Hey, you just called me Miss. Riku,'

'Yeah, well we are going out, are we not?'

'Whoa! Oh, yeah, you stole my first kiss,'

'Wah! You remember, I wanted to change that, never mind. Here's your breakfast.'

'*Chomp* wow! This is great!'

'Well in return, may I please, have another kiss?'

'HUH?'

'Is it really that weird, I guess…'

'No it's not weird, you just caught me off guard, how about a kiss on the cheek now, and a fresh batch of raspberry and chocolate chip cookies after school?'

'That's okay.'

I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek; I'll give you a proper one with the cookies. Kay?'

'O...o...okay,'

'Are you blushing?'

'No,'

'Yes you are, how cute!'

'Oh! Yeah, quickly finish your breakfast, school today, and why did Nobu ask Nakao to bring your uniform, how did she know you were here?'

'Well when you went to get dinner, I called her to say I wasn't feeling well, so you were taking care of me here. I'm Sorry; I shouldn't have said anything to her.'

'*sigh* its fine. But you'll have to wear a protector, it may take a while to get use to, but you still have to wear it.'

'Okay, *smile,*'

*Smiles back*

**Daisuke's POV**

'Ready to go?'

'Yeah, but the protector isn't very comfortable,'

'You'll get use to it, for now we'll be late, so let's go.' We walked outside, looks like no one's here 'hold on tight,'

'What?'

'Come on! Give me your hand!'

'Okay!'

FWOOSH! 'So how are you liking the air, since you can't fly yet, and we'll be late soon, I'll fly you there.' I felt her relax. 'What are you doing?'

'Listening to your wing beat. It's nice, relaxing, soothing.'

'Okay, then rest, but don't get to comfortable we're nearly there.'

'Okay.' I wonder what would happen if I stole a kiss on the cheek? No, I shouldn't, wait, why are Nobu and Nakao at the gates, darn, their waiting for us, I can't let them see me.

'I'll have to land early, kay?'

'Why, Nobu and Nakao are waiting, they can't see us flying, get ready to run,'

'Okay,'

'We're going down. How are you feeling?'

'Okay, huff huff, tired need to rest,'

'Nearly there,'

'NOBU! THERE THEY ARE!

'Ah, Riku, are you okay?'

'Yeah, huff huff, just a bit tired, huff, from running.'

'Come on Miss. Riku we're going to be late!'

'Did he just call you Miss Riku not Miss Harada?'

'Maybe, let's go!'

DING! DONG! DING! DONG!

'We made it Miss. Riku!'

'Yeah, we'll meet you in there Nobu,'

'Kay, come on Darling.'

'Niwa,'

'Daisuke.'

'Huh?'

'You told me to call you Miss. Riku, so I'm asking you to call me Daisuke.'

'Okay, and when we were flying I heard you thinking about stealing a kiss on the cheek.'

'I said that out loud?'

'Yes, you don't need to steal one, but I can give one,' Miss. Riku moved closer to me, then kissed me on the cheek, I think I went red. 'You need work on stopping going red when we kiss. Kay?'

'Okay.'

'Come on, Daisuke.' She called me…

**After school**

'So Daisuke, I saw Nakao walk towards your room, with a girl's uniform, what's that about? Hmmm?'

'Miss. Riku and I were working on a class rep thing last night, and she didn't feel well, so she stayed the night, she called Miss. Ichihara and she told Nakao to bring Riku's uniform.'

'Daisuke? Daisuke? Where are you?'

'Ooh now you got her calling you Daisuke eh? Are you guys finally going out?'

'Yeah, now I gotta go, Miss. Riku's looking for me. See Ya!'

'BYE!'

'Miss. Riku, I'm over here!'

'Oh, Daisuke, hey! Can I show you something?'

'Sure!' Wait what do you want to show me? Where are we going?

'Miss. Riku why are we on the roof?'

'Watch,' she took off her jumper, there were hidden slits in her shirt, and she slowly unravelled her wings. Flap, flap, flap, flap. She started hovering over the ground, 'now Daisuke, pull me up higher,'

'Okay,' he started flying much more gracefully 'this doesn't look safe Miss. Riku; I have a bad feeling,'

'Just try, pull me up higher,' oh Miss. Riku, okay, I'll try,

'How high?'

'High enough for a small flight.'

'Okay,'

'Okay that's high enough, let go'

'What? No! You're not ready! Not yet!'

'Do it!'

'No, you'll fall!'

'Please let me try,' don't look at me like that Miss. Riku, *sigh*

'Fine, but I'm staying close,'

'Okay!'

'Ready One…Two…Three…GO!' I let go, and I regret it.

'Look I'm doing it' Flap, flap, flap. Wing beats are soothing, until they stop. 'Kya!'

'Miss Riku,' I caught her just in time. We landed safely on the room, she lay crying in my lap, 'shhh, don't cry,' she sat up to kneel, then through her arms around me, and cried more, 'shhh, shhh, you're alright. I'm just gonna check your wings, this may hurt,' there was a shiny feather, I checked it, it was only glossy and shiny because it was wet, wet with blood. 'Come on; hold on tight, there's somewhere I wanna take you.'

We flew for a while, 'look, Miss Riku the sea. I pointed downward, she had stopped crying awhile ago, she put on a small smile, I slowly went down, I put her hand in the water, she started to let out a little laugh, 'let out your wings,'

'What?'

'Let out your wings, and don't worry, I'm holding you, she slowly let out her wings, I held her hovering over the sea, for a little while, then it got too cold for her so I went back to her laying in my arms. 'Feeling better?'

'A bit, where are we going?'

'To a special person, just off the schools island.'

**Riku's POV**

Then just across the sea a little house appeared among others where a lady, with short hazelnut hair, was sitting out in the garden, 'MUM!'

'Huh? Dai? What are you doing here?'

Daisuke landed. 'She needs help mum,'

'Who?'

'Miss. Riku,'

'Why did you bring her here, why didn't you take her to the islands hospital?'

'Well, because she's like me,'

'Wings?'

Daisuke nodded

'Okay, bring her inside.'

**5 minutes later**

'So how long have you known Dai?'

'"Dai?"'

'I mean Daisuke,'

'Oh! Since middle school,'

'When did you fall in love with him?'

'Mum!'

'What, I'm just asking,'

'Its fine, I fell in love with him at middle school,'

'Your wings look young, when did you get them?'

'Yesterday night.'

'What? And you've already hurt them!'

'Mum!'

'What?'

'Please stop being rude,'

'I'm not! Anyway, I have one more question. You said you fell in love with him in middle school, but when did you start going out and have you made the vows?'

'Umm…'

'I'll answer that one, Miss. Riku, I confessed to her last night, she's vowed to accept her wings and learn to use them, to love them, but since she cannot fly, we have not done the love vow flight.'

'The what vow flight?'

'Oh right, I didn't explain, don't worry it all comes naturally.'

'Dai,'

'Yeah,'

'Go back to the school, tell them that Riku will be absent, she will heal and learn to fly here, just like you did.'

'But!'

'Go and don't worry you can visit her on the weekends,

'Fine, but don't open the photo albums, and keep grandpa away from her, he'll scare her.'

'Okay.'

'Oh! Here I'll give you my mobile number, Miss. Riku.'

'Okay,'

'(04) 94647 63 733, got it?'

'Yea, thanks, oh as promised, *whispers*,'

'Mum can you turn around please,'

'What? *sigh* fine,'

'I love you Miss. Riku,'

'I love you too Daisuke,' I stepped for hugged him and kissed him on the lips. 'Have a safe flight.'

'I will,'

'Call me when you're back!'

'Okay,'

'Bye Dai!'

FWOOSH! Next thing I knew was that he was up in the sky, flying away, he stopped waved and continued on.

'You were smart to choose him, come on, let's look at that wing.'

'Okay.'

**5 minutes later**

'Wow! You got a deep cut, how you lasted this long, I don't know, it should heal in a week, well for normal people, for you it shouldn't take too long. By the way, what did you do to it? Did you do the same as Dai?'

'This happened to Ni…I mean Daisuke?'

'Yeah, he tried to fly too early, you?'

'Yeah, it's just when he was flying me to school he had to carry me, I don't want to be a burden to him, so I want to learn to fly, I also just want to fly alongside him. Everyday.'

'Hmm, yeah, that would be nice, just to fly, I can't, no, It was Daisuke's Father that was the flyer, currently, Daisuke's Father isn't in the country, he's somewhere else, doing research for his article, do you read it?'

'Around the World by Mr. Niwa. Yeah I love to read them. But I've never told Daisuke that. I used to think that if I told him, he would think I'm weird. But not anymore. Ouch!'

'Sorry, when I was having Dai, my father called Dai's Father, and he looked for flights to Japan but there were no flights. He was determined to get back to me. The night I was in the hospital after I had Dai, I heard a knock on the hospital window, I saw him, it was the first time I heard or saw him fly, he told me "Our son might not last the night for we have not done the love vow flight, grab him and come back," I obeyed him, grabbed Dai and took his hand and he did the love vow flight holding me close and I was holding Dai in my arms. That was when Dai grew small Red Wings. I loved him anyway. Wings or no Wings. He's my son, and husband.'

'That's so sweet!'

'Yeah, but I warn you, if you do wish to be with Dai forever, and have a family, you must do the Love Vow Flight.'

'I wonder what Daisuke's doing now?'


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four ~ First flight **

'Daisuke! Hey Daisuke!'

'Nnnnn…'

'Yo man, what's wrong with you?'

'Miss…Riku….'

'Huh? Did you get dumped already?'

'No, she wasn't well so she had to go to the mainland; I wonder what she's doing and how she's doing.'

'I'm sure she's fine, Mr. Niwa,'

'Huh?'

'Now can you please concentrate we're in the middle of class! Mitake would have probably let you off for this behaviour, but, he's not here today! So pull your head in and concentrate.'

'Oh! Yes sensei!'

'Thank you!'

'Miss. Riku *sigh*.'

**Riku's POV**

'Come on, the sun rised without you…'

'Daisuke…don't leave me…DAISUKE!' I sprang up in fright.

'Daisuke called, he said he got in trouble in class for daydreaming, so he's coming this afternoon.'

'What! OH NO! I don't have any clothes other than my school uniform; I forgot I promised him my special cookies!' Great…Now I'm crying in front of Daisuke's mum, I'm so weak!

'When it comes to clothes I've got some of my old ones you can wear, until we get you some, and two, you still have time to buy ingredients and make your cookies.'

'*Sigh* thank goodness.'

'Let me see you wing.' I let my wings unfold; I showed her the hurt one, 'see it's nearly healed. Isn't that great!'

'Yea! Um, when it comes to clothing, may I see them?'

'Of course!'

**20 minutes later**

'Wow! That looks great on you!'

'Really?' I was wearing an long old chocolate brown skirt and long sleeve dark green top with a chocolate brown cardigan.

'Yeah! I'm amazed you could make that out of my old clothes!'

'My mother always said I was good at fashion, before she…'

'Oh, I'm so sorry, but she was right you know, about you sense for fashion.'

'How about, we have breakfast and then we can go to the market?'

'Okay, I'm just going to put some make up on, oh! Is there a hair dresser around here?'

'Yes…why?'

'I was thinking about getting a haircut, my hair has always been too long.'

**Daisuke's POV**

'Finally school is over, see ya!'

'Wait! Where are you going?'

'Oh! Saehara, I'm going to go visit Miss. Riku.'

'But she's at the mainland how are you *sigh* your planning on flying there aren't you?'

'Of course! Their expecting me! See ya!'

'Be careful!'

'I will!'

**Half an hour later**

There's the house, and mum! 'HEY MUM!' Slowly land. Good.

'Hey Dai,'

'Hey, where's Miss. Riku?'

'Riku! Dai's here!'

'Kay!'

'Huh? M…Miss. Riku?' My hair was now cut short, I had also added in a dark green bow.

'Hey Daisuke!'

'You look, wow! And your hair wow!'

'Thanks, hurry up and get inside, I've got a surprise,'

'Surprise?' What could it be? 'Haaa, your Raspberry and Chocolate Chip Cookies! YAY!

'Thank you, eat up, I'll make some Lemon Tea, is that okay Mrs. Niwa?'

'Sure Riku.'

'You need to teach her to fly and quick, she really loves you and the sooner you make the Love Vow Flight the better. She had a terrible nightmare! She explained it to me when we were walking her from the hair dresser. She said, "Daisuke was holding me when flying, then the was a scream from her sister, you dropped Riku to find Risa," and before she woke she was crying and I heard her sleep yell "Daisuke, don't leave me! DAISUKE!" She also thinks she's a burden to you by you having to hold her when flying. But if you teach her to fly she won't feel like a burden, then you can do the Love Vow Flight, then she won't be scared of you leaving her because, after the flight, you can't leave her until you… just teach her to fly!'

'Tea's ready!'

'Thank you, it all looks so good,'

'Before my mother died, she passed on her Lemon Tea recipe, and she also passed on the family Cookie Recipe. Mother…WHY'D YOU LEAVE ME!' Great now I'm crying, why mother, 'waaaahhhh…' *hold* 'huh?'

'Shhh, it's alright Miss. Riku, she didn't want to leave, but she had too, but she's always alive in your heart. But if you need to cry, cry, don't hold it back,'

'Waaaahhhh! Mother!'

'Come on, let's go lie you down.'

**Riku's POV**

'I'm…sorry Daisuke…you came to see me…and…all I can do…is cry!'

'It's alright, I'm just glad I can be here to comfort you, just rest here, I'll get you water' No…Don't go! *Grab* 'Huh? Miss. Riku?'

'Don't…Don't leave me! Don't leave me all alone!'

"Daisuke don't leave me! DAISUKE!" 'Huh! *smiles*…okay I'll lay here with you.'

'Kiss me!'

'What!

'Please, its okay if you don't want to, because I've been crying, but…Mmmm'

'I didn't say I didn't want to, you just caught me off guard.'

'I love you Daisuke.'

'I love you too, Riku.'

**Daisuke's POV**

**Next Morning**

'OH NO! I fell asleep!'

'What's wrong?'

'I forgot to fly back, there's school!'

'OH NO!'

'Mum!'

'Don't worry, I called the school, said you were sick, so you're recovering at home on the mainland. You guys are not going to school, Dai you're going to teach Riku to fly! I'll make breakfast, Daisuke get out of your school uniform, Riku you remember where the old clothes are?

'Yes Mrs. Niwa.'

'Good. Breakfast will be ready soon, so hurry up.'

'Okay mum.'

**Flying**  
><span>'Flying is easy after you've mastered the basics…Hey why are you all smiley, this is serious!'

'Sorry Daisuke, it's just last night, you called me Riku, without the "miss" in front. I'm just so happy!'

'HUH? NOW I REMEMBER LAST NIGHT!' "'Don't…Don't leave me! Don't leave me all alone!' ("Daisuke don't leave me! DAISUKE!") 'Huh! *smiles*…okay I'll lay here with you' 'Kiss me!' 'What!' 'Please it's okay if you don't want to because I've been crying…Mmmm'…'I didn't say I didn't want to, you just caught me off guard' 'I love you Daisuke,' 'I love you too Riku.'" 'I did! I can't believe it, I was so impolite!'

'No, you weren't, you were perfect, my Daisuke,'

'I wasn't impolite?'

'No, back to the flying lesson,'

'Okay, as I was saying Flying is easy after you've mastered the basics, let's start with hovering; you did well with hovering at school, before the accident,'

'Okay,'

'Steady does it, good your doing fine, 20 more seconds, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12 , 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Good, how do you feel, sore? Tired?'

'I'm not tired, but me scratch is a little sore,'

'Do you want me to check it's not bleeding?'

'Okay,' Okay Daisuke. You're only checking a scratch, don't get all nervous and blush. 'Hey, that tickles, be careful,'

'I think I just remembered where you're ticklish! I must remember that for later! Your scratch seems okay; now let's go a little higher. You know where you've been sleeping?'

'Yeah,'

'That's the guest bedroom, I think you should see mine, there's stuff there that might help you fly.'

'O…kay, if you say so,'

'Come on,' Strawberries are in season; hopefully mum didn't throw out my plants. Because maybe, Miss. Riku might like strawberries. 'Here it is, it's on since it's just up the stairs, you might be able to take off from the balcony.' YES! Mum didn't throw them out! She kept them alive! 'Here I'll show you how to do a proper take off.'

'Okay, so that is how you do a takeoff. Okay…I'll try,'

'Don't worry, once you're off, flap, I'll catch you, so don't worry!'

'Okay, here it goes, run, jump and flap! Run, jump and flap!'

She can do it, she can do it, come on, fly, 'Good, now flap, fly to me, you can do it! Come on! Oof. Good job, now let's try further, go back and let's go again.'

**Half an hour later**

'Good now you can fly by yourself. Let's try obstacles. Hold on to me, while I show you some obstacles, you'll get too exhausted easily. Okay, first, water, when you reach some sort of water item. Spray's of water are okay, be try to avoid, damaging you wings, by going under water that's falling, that's a dangerous thing to do, unless you know how to control it, but it's gonna take a while for you to know how to do it.'

'Okay, what about solid obstacles?'

'Them, easy, avoid, here, hold on tight, I'll show you. There's the corner of the house, speed, and AVOID!'

'For you this will be easy, you know how to avoid on a bike, you can avoid in the air. I'll take you back to the starting point, and then you will try, okay?'

'Yes.'

'Ready…Set…GO!'

'Speed, and, AVOID!'

'That was easy!'

'Okay do it again.'

**20 minutes later**

'Okay that's enough; you've learnt how to fly! Well done!'

'Yay! Thank you.'

'Let's go inside. It's starting to get chilly, that reminds me, why did you cut your hair?'

'Ah…'

**Riku's POV**

'Well done Riku! EXCELLENT! You've learnt to fly! Perfect, first flight, then you can fly whenever and…'

'Wait! What's the first flight?'

'Well Miss. Riku, since you've learnt everything, I set up obstacles around the town, and check points, you have to do a proper take off, avoid the obstacles, get all the checkpoints, and then land properly, which you know how to do, and then you've passed, but you must get all the checkpoints, in the time limit…'

'Time limit!'

'Yea, you get half an hour, don't worry, you can do it Miss. Riku, I'll tell you how far you're in, and how much time you have left. If you're confused, you call me, I gave you my number,'

'Um yeah, was it, (04) 94647 63 733?'

'Yes, now get some rest, tomorrow morning, you've got first flight.'

**Next Morning**

'You know what to do. Ready…Set…GO!'

'Okay, run, jump, flap, here I go!'

'I'll meet you at your first check point!'

'Okay,'

'Turn right!'

'OKAY!'

**10 minutes later**

**['You're ten minutes in Miss Riku, this is your fourth checkpoint, see me? I'm near the fountain?']**

'Yes, I coming in now,'

**['Okay, I see you…'] ***clack 'You have twenty minutes left, and three checkpoints, keep going!'

'Okay, I'll see you there!'

'Turn Left!'

'Kay, bye!'

'I love her.'

'Okay, fifth checkpoint, where are you?' **[I wish hello wake up angel…beep...]** 'Hello?'

**['Hey, it's Nobu,']**

'Hey, Nobu, I'm busy at the moment, can I call you back?' There it is the SEA!

**['WHAT! Are you trying to avoid me or something? Where are you?']**

'Well, Daisuke isn't well, so he had to go to the mainland, I went with him, now he's waiting for me, so I have to go, bye.'

**['No, not this time, I really need to talk to you!']**

'I promise I'll call you back later, right now, I need to get back to Daisuke. Bye.'

**['Okay, since you promised, Bye.' Beep…Beep…Beep…]** *Clack*

'DAISUKE!'

'Miss. Riku! 10 minutes left, the last two checkpoints are near the house and they're close together, go I'll fly with you for the rest,'

'Okay, come on!'

'Got it! There it is Miss. Riku, just out there!'

'Okay I see!'

'Look out! Ship!'

'AH! Speed, AVOID! I made it!'

'See you at the end Miss Riku!'

'Okay.'

'One more checkpoint that must be the end! Back to the house. DAISUKE! MRS. NIWA!'

'There she is!'

'She's only got three minutes left…MISS. RIKU…THREE MINUTES!'

Nearly there, nearly there, 'YES! Did I make it?'

'Yes you did Riku, dear.'

'Well done, Miss. Riku!'

'HELLO! DAISUKE? EMIKO?'

'Huh, Kosuke back?'


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five ~ the father's approval**

KOSUKE! OUT HERE!'

'What are you all doing out there, you're going to catch a cold and….Who's the girl?'

'DAD!'

'What?'

'Ah, Daisuke, let me explain this, Kosuke, this is Riku Harada, she's like you and Daisuke, she just did her First Flight, and she's Daisuke's Girlfriend.'

'What? When did this happen? Wait, if she only just had her First Flight, when did she get her wings and who taught her?'

'Well Dad, she got her Wings three days ago, and I taught her, but I only got the chance to teach her yesterday.'

'Really? Hmmm…you! Err…Riku, Take off!'

'Okay sir,' don't mess this up!

'Nice, good take off, can you avoid?'

'Yes,'

'Show me,'

'Yes sir,' man this guy is bossy,

'Very nice, you can land, Daisuke, did she reach all the check points?'

'Yes dad,'

'Did she do it within half an hour?'

'Yes dad,'

'Hmmm, she might do.'

'DAD!'

'What?'

'Don't you dare, talk about Miss. Riku that way!'

'Why? Have you done the Love Vow Flight?'

'No,'

'Then, you might break up, the easiest thing to do first, would have been the flight, when did you confess, or did she confess?'

'I confessed, on the night she got her wings,'

'Pathetic little Daisuke,'

'Sorry to interrupt sir, but you do not have the right to call him pathetic,'

'And why not?'

'Because, from what I've heard you didn't do the Love Vow Flight, until the night Daisuke was born, so you don't have the right, to say my Daisuke's pathetic!'

'Is that true dad?'

'Yes. But that doesn't matter, your mother didn't know I could fly, but you two know that each other can fly, so what's delaying you?'

'One, I only just learnt to fly. Two, why not save it, I'm sure the "Love Vow Flight" is meant to be romantic, so why rush it? Come on Daisuke. I need to talk to you.'

**That Night ~ Daisuke's room**

'I'm sorry about my dad,'

'What a jerk! Why don't you stop him, why do you let him talk to you like that? WHY!'

'Because, if I do that he might leave, it's hard enough already for mum, she's already sad that he's gone to do his article, he's always busy, so he doesn't visit much, and if he were to leave for good, mum would be depressed, and I would feel guilty.'

'See that's even more reason to call him a jerk, if he leaves your mum, just because he argues with you, that, is what you call pathetic, now I need to drop by my place, you coming?'

'Your place?'

'The mansion on the hill, ring any bells?'

'Oh! You live there?'

'Yea, you gonna come?'

'Sure,'

'Then come on then, I'm about to take off,'

'You're going to fly there?'

'Yea, it's easier, plus the trains will probably be filled with scary people, so let's fly then,'

'Okay.'

**At Riku's Mansion**

*Knock* *Knock Knock* 'Now who could that be? Yes, hello?'

'Godfrey, it's me Riku,'

'Ah, Mistress Riku and?'

'Oh this is my guest, Daisuke Niwa,'

'Ah, come in Mistress and Sir. First, Mistress Risa, then Mistress Riku, what and odd day,'

'Risa has been here?'

'Wow, your house is huge!'

'Yes Daisuke, when did Risa come Godfrey?'

'Mistress Risa? She came and left earlier today. Is there a problem miss?'

'No, Daisuke and I will be in my room, please bring us some tea.'

'Yes Miss.'

'Come on Daisuke, I know it's amazing but we have business to attend to.'

'Okay.'

**Riku's Room**

'Wow! Your room's lovely. Hey wait, is that a picture of me?'

'NO! No it isn't,'

'Come on Riku,'

'Fine, it is,'

'When did you get it?'

'Um, ah,'

'Is that from the school trip, I didn't know you took a picture of me,'

'I never thought we would actually start going out, so I took a secret picture, I kept thinking that if I ever did confess, I would be rejected so. *sigh.* I'm so sorry.'

'It's alright, I felt the same, I thought if I confessed I would be rejected, I'm sorry too.' *hug* 'Huh? What are you doing?'

'Daisuke,'

'Yeah,'

'Why are your eyes so filled with sorrow?'

'Because I've never been with you,' he leaned forward, just like he did the night my wings appeared, he sweetly kissed me on the head. 'Now, don't go being sad again, let's be happy, kay?'

'Yeah, you're right,' *knock* knock*

'Mistress your tea is ready,'

'Yes, come in, is father here?'

'Not at the moment, but according to his schedule, he will be home soon; will Mistress and Sir be staying the night?'

I looked up at Daisuke, he didn't say anything, he just looked back at me, 'yes, we will be staying the night,'

'Will I be preparing another bad for the sir?'

'No, he will be sharing mine, what is on the dinner schedule?'

'Tonight, is the pasta night, I will ask the chefs to make enough for three, is there anything special you want tonight?'

'Daisuke, do you like certain pastas, sauces, or would you rather something else?'

'I'll have whatever you're having,'

'We will be having the Ravioli Carbonara, please tell us when Papa is home, and when dinner is ready, thank you Godfrey.'

'Yes Mistress.' *clack*

'Now what I wanted to show you is this,'

'A Jewellery box?'

'No, something that's inside my Jewellery box, the last birthday present my mum gave me, were to matching rings, and I'm giving one to you.'

'Me?'

'Yes, who else? When my mum gave me the rings, she said "give it to your one and only," we may not have done that "Love Vow Flight" yet, but it does mean that I don't love you, and it does most certainly **not** mean I can't show my love, or give my lover a gift.'

'Lover?'

'A more romantic word for boyfriend, *whispers,*'

'Are you sure? Are you sure that I'm your one and only?'

'Yes, so can you do it?'

'I can quickly fly to the markets. This ring can be our, hmmm,'

'It can be our promise ring,'

'Yeah, be back soon,'

'Okay.'

**Daisuke's POV**

'Is she sure about me being her love, a promise ring, hee, my sweet, little, Miss Riku, I'll be the perfect one, no matter what I have to do, I'll be the perfect one.'

**Riku's POV**

'He probably thought I wasn't serious, he might not get it, he might get something else, oh, but if does get it, will our fathers approve, his father probably hates me, and my father probably will be quite rude. I know his mother will approve, hopefully, and my mother's dead, so it's all up to the fathers. Even though I probably won't listen.'

**20 minutes later**

'Ha~~~a showers are so refreshing. Plus it's much better to be in my own clothes, ha~~~a,'

'Miss Riku, I'm back,'

'OH! Daisuke! Dad will be home very soon now, the showers in the room over there,'

'Okay.'

**Daisuke's POV**

Oh, Miss Riku, even if our fathers don't approve, I don't care, you may have told me just to get a suit, but I got the suit and something special, but I'll save for until after dinner. Hm, I will be her perfect one.

'Miss Riku, can you help me with the tie?'

'Sure, you look handsome,'

'And I got this,'

'An Iris and Rose bouquet! Oh! It's lovely! Here, I'll just break the stem off the rose, and there we go a rose in the pocket. Hee.'

'He,'

*Knock**Knock Knock* 'Mistress the Master's home, and dinner is ready.'

'Thank you, Godfrey, we're coming,' *clack*

'Wow Mistress you look gorgeous, and sir, handsome, let me show you to the dining room, sir,'

'Yes thank you, but he's right Miss. Riku, you do look gorgeous.'

**Dining Room**

'My daughter, how lovely to see you,'

'Papa!'

'And who is this Riku?'

'This is my boyfriend, Daisuke Niwa, *whispers: the one I told you about, when I was in Middle School.*'

'Oh yes, Daisuke, how very nice to meet you, come sit down. So, what brings you two, to the mainland?'

'Daisuke was sick, I came with him, to look after him, now that he feels better, I thought, I better pop in and say hi, also, Daisuke wanted to meet you.'

'Really? He did?'

'Yes sir, and it is a pleasure to meet the father of Miss. Riku,'

'"Miss. Riku," you're a very polite man, so, you love my Riku, eh?'

'Yes sir,'

'Hmm, I like this kid already Riku, come here Daisuke,'

'Yes sir,'

'*Whispers: So you really do love my Riku?*'

'*Whispers: Yes sir,'

'*Whispers: Do you plan on asking her to marry you?*'

'Whispers: Yes sir, tonight,'

'*Whispers: Well you have my blessing, you may have my daughter's hand in marriage.*'

'*Whispers: Thank you sir.*'

'So what are you two whispering about?'

'Nothing darling, nothing, Godfrey, bring in the food,'

'Yes master,' *clicks* Three plates of pasta came out, and a bottle of wine.

'I know Riku is 18 how old are you, Daisuke?'

'18 sir,'

'Good, you're allowed to drink.' He poured the wine, 'to Riku choosing her perfect man,'

'To Riku,'

'Thank you,'

**Riku's Dads POV**

'Riku you're getting sauce all over your face, here, I'll wipe it off,'

'Oh, thank you Daisuke,'

'You're Welcome.'

You chose well Riku, I'm proud of you; your mother would be too. 'That's enough for me; I'll be in my room if anyone needs me.

'Good Night Father,'

'Good Night Sir,'

'Good Night, Riku, Daisuke, it was nice meeting you.'

'And you too sir.'

'Godfrey, we are also finished, Good Night.'

'Good Night, Master, Mistress, Sir.'


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six ~ will you marry me?**

'Ha~~~~a Dinner was lovely, I'm full, what about you Daisuke?'

'Kinda,'

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, just daydreaming,'

'*smiles*'

'*smiles back*' Okay Daisuke, you have to ask her, just find the moment!

'Daisuke, I'm just going on the balcony for some fresh air, okay?'

'Kay!' This is the moment, this is the moment! 'Ah, Riku…'

'Yeah?'

'I know we've only been going out a few days, but…'

**Riku's POV**

'Ah, Riku…'

'Yeah?'

'I know we've only been going out a few days but…' He knelt down, pulled a small box from his pocket, and opened to reveal a diamond ring, 'Will you marry me?'

'Huh! *smiles* 'do you even have to ask? OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!' I through my arms around him, and kissed him, 'of course I'll marry you, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!'

'Hm, I love you,'

'I love you too.'

He whispered in my ear, 'Let's fly…' He lifted me up, put the ring on my finger, held my hands, and slowly, we started hovering over the ground. We started flying away. I never let go of him, it was only a short flight. 'But you're right, the Love Vow Flight, is meant to be romantic, so let's not rush and do the flight, let's save it.'

That night, I couldn't stop the smile on my face. I couldn't stop clinging to Daisuke, he is my one and only.

**Daisuke's POV**

**The next morning**

'*yawn*'

'Good morning sleepy head.'

'What time is it?'

'Eight o' clock, why?'

'Just wandering'

'Godfrey was here a minute ago; he said breakfast is ready,'

'Okay, *yawn*'

'I'm sorry that I was so excited that you didn't get much sleep last night,'

'Excited?'

'Don't tell me Mr. Sleepy Head forgot already,' then she held up hr had that had two rings on, the promise ring and…

'Oh my! I actually did it; I thought it was a dream!'

'Nope, and I really said yes.'

'Come on sleepy head, let's go get breakfast, *blush*, *fall*,'

'DAISUKE? Are you alright?'

'Uh…let me get this straight, I proposed…

'Yes,'

'You said yes,'

'Yes,'

'Did we do the Love Vow Flight?'

'No, you said that we would save it, so it's more romantic.'

'Okay, I'm alright now. Let's go get breakfast. Wow, I actually proposed.'

**At Breakfast**

'Morning papa,'

'Good Morning, Riku, Daisuke, so what was all that yelling last night?'

'Well, Daisuke asked me to marry him! YAY!'

'Well done Daisuke, congratulations, does Daisuke's family know?' Eek, oh no, we forgot to tell them we were going here! We also haven't told them about last night, because it was last night!

'Um…no, we told them about us going out, but we haven't told them about the engagement because it was only last night.'

'I guess that's true.'

'After breakfast we will be going back to Daisuke's. So, it looks like your finished breakfast so, bye papa, have a good day at work today.'

'Okay, I will. Congratulations again.'

'Thank you daddy,'

'Thank you sir.'

**After Breakfast**

'Let's go through the window, Shhh.'

'What are we going to do?'

'I think we have to be straight forward with it, and, if dad disagrees, do not listen, if we want to get married, he can't stop us.'

'Yea, you're right, you're always right,'

'*blush* really?'

'Yeah, are you blushing again?'

'No,'

'You so are, oh, you're so CUTE!'

'Shhh, they might not be up yet,'

'Who might not be up yet?'

The voice was familiar, it sounded angry, I turned to see dad's face staring down. 'Ah…um…hi dad…'

'Your mother has been worried sick, were have you been?'

'It's my fault, I wanted to visit my father, I told Daisuke to come.' *SLAP!*

'How dare you! You're going to make Daisuke just like you, and you're sickening!'

'Shut up…' it came out in quiet, why can't I even defend my own girlfriend.

'Why don't you leave, Daisuke doesn't need you, I can choose someone for him, so get out! You do not belong here! GO!'

'I said, SHUT UP!'

'What?'

'SHUT UP!'

'See, you've already influenced him! Before you know it, he's going to be infected with you, he'll be rude to us, he'll be just as bad as you!'

'Argh! Get away from her!' Dad fell back; I had never done anything like that, to dad, to anymore, 'you do not have the right to hit her! You do not have the right to yell at her! And you most certainty do not have the right OVER WHO I LOVE!' Before I knew it, I pushed dad out the window, he was gonna hit the ground, but he opened his wings and caught the wind, I was no match, but for Miss. Riku, I will do anything.

'So you are going to challenge me, boy? You are my son, I do have the right over who you love, and you can't change that!'

'Yes I can, and you're too late, I've already asked her to marry me!'

'Yeah, have you done the Love Vow Flight?'

'...No answer eh? You haven't which means I am not too late; if you had flown I wouldn't be able to do anything, so I still over power you.'

'NO! STOP IT KOSUKE!'

Emiko? Why? She is a bad influence on him!'

'No she's not! Don't you remember? When we were going out, thugs were trying to steal me away, but you came along and saved me, you were protective of me, because, you loved me, now he's just being protective of her!'

'Hmm, maybe you're right, I'll leave them be…for now.'

'Now, Daisuke, did you say you asked her to marry you?'

'Yes,'

'Okay, honey what did you say?'

'I said yes,'

'Good, congratulations, now I'm just gonna teach Kosuke a lesson,' wow mum is scary when she's angry. Well, at least I get to stay with Miss Riku…no…the future Mrs. Riku Niwa.

*hug* 'Huh? Daisuke?'

'I love you…'

'I love you too.'

'Don't leave me…ever.'

'I won't. But the same goes for you.'

'Yeah,'

'Okay enough excitement, I'll pack some food, you guys need to go back to your dorm.'

'Okay,'

**Riku's POV**

**Before Takeoff**

'Okay, I've packed stuff for both of you, call us when you get there, bye Daisuke, bye Riku.'

'Bye!'

'So are we gonna go straight to the dorms? Or have fun first?'

'I'm not sure, I think everyone's probably worried about us, so we should check in with them, but we'll have fun later, promise.'

'Okay, wait…promise over the promise ring.'

'Okay, I, Daisuke Niwa promise on my promise ring and our love, that we will check in with everyone, and then have fun with my fiancée.'

'Good. It looks like a storm is coming, will we make it?'

'We should, grab my hand; I can fly faster, the sooner we get there, the better, just in case.'

'Okay.'

**Arrival**

Just as we arrived and landed safely, it slowly started spiting rain. I gave Daisuke a good bye kiss on the cheek, then headed to the girls dorm. Nobu was crying. 'What's wrong?'

'Nakao!'

'What happened with Nakao?'

'He's a jerk, I saw him flirting with another girl, he was showing her around, talking to her, enjoying being round her, laughing, sitting, walking home!'

'Have you tried talking to him, to see if you can ask why?'

'No, I don't want to talk to that jerk!'

'Give me a minute.' Now what was hiss number again? Um… (04) 94647 63 733.

**['Bring…Bring…Bring…'Hello, this is Daisuke,']**

'Hey it's Riku,'

**['Hi, is something wrong?']**

'Nobu, she's crying, she won't talk to Nakao, so I was wondering if here was there, if he is, can I speak to him?'

**['Sure…Here you go…']**

**['Riku? It's Nakao…']**

'Who was that girl at school, because, it's got Nobu crying…'

**['Can you put her on? Don't say that it's me, or she won't listen,']**

'Okay…Nobu, Daisuke wants to talk to you,'

'Why?'

'Just talk to him,'

'Okay, hello, it's Nobu,'

**['Look Nobu, the girl today, was new, I wasn't flirting, since both class reps were away, I got asked to take care of her, so please don't get the wrong idea, stop crying and come to the boys dorm, I'll be waiting.' Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…]** *Clack*

'I'm going over to the boys dorm, are you coming? OH! That reminds me… sensei asked me to give this to you, it's some **class rep only** stuff. Call me if you want something, bye!'

'Bye! Class rep only?' **[I wish hello wake up angel…beep...]** 'Hello? This is Riku Harada speaking,'

**['Hey, it's Daisuke,']**

'What's up?'

**['I forgot to teach you something important, can you pop over?']**

'Sure, plus, there's some class rep work, that Nobu just told me about. We can do it when I come over, be there soon, I love you.'

**['Okay, I love you too. Bye.' Beep…Beep...Beep…Beep]**

'I wonder what he forgot. Hmmm…never mind, I get to see him, Yay!'

**At Daisuke's Dorm**

*Knock**Knock Knock* 'Daisuke?'

'COMING! Miss. Riku? Perfect timing, can you get Nobu and Nakao out of HERE!'

'Nobu! Can't you make out in your boyfriends room, instead of here!'

'Fine, fine, darling, let's go to your room!' *Clack*

'Few, thank you, now on with the lesson, I'm going to teach you about wing symbols, sound easy enough?'

'Yeah,'

**One Hour Later**

'Now, this last one I hate, I never want to see, or use this one, it's to say good bye my love, not good bye I'll see you tomorrow, good bye as in, break up, never too see each other again! No love.'

'That's so sad, who created these, First Flight, Love Vow Flight, Wing Symbols? Why did he or she create these?'

'Well, he was the first male of our kind, his father taught him to fly, he said "this test will, be your first official flight, you will put your skills to the test." He obeyed. His child fell in love, found the first female of our kind, he didn't even know there were others like him, they meant one winter's morning, they met in flight. She could not speak, so they made symbols with their wings to speak for them. His father saw his son and this girl dancing in the moonlit sky, as they danced they did quick symbols, that translated into Love, they were vow's, his father then called it, the Love Vow Flight, because of the Love they showed, the vows they made through their wings, and they were in beautiful flight. When they got married, their son fell in love with a normal girl, one without wings, they got married, their baby died, they had not done the Love Vow Flight, it turns out, if you don't have wings like your lover, and you don't do the flight, they die, I would have, if my dad didn't do it the night of my birth.'

'So, he saved you.'

'Yeah.'

'But, their son, showed his wife, his wings, he taught her the symbols, he caught her having an affair, he did the Good Bye Symbol, she understood, and didn't do a thing as he flew away.'

'You've told me of the Good Bye Symbol, can you show me it, or would you rather tell me what to do, rather than physically show it?'

'I'll do it by words. You stretch out your left wing, then do a perfect curve with your right wing, then; of course you have a sad face.'

'Okay, should we start the class rep stuff?'

'Sure, what is it?'

'I think it's…we have top tally the votes for what our class is going to do for the school festival, that sounds easy enough, can we go half, half?'

'Sounds good to me,' **['****Darkness of White Trican, through the sadness, take your flight.']** 'Oh, it's my phone, IT'S DAD!' **[And become the wings that pierce the vale, spreading strong and through the night.']** 'Hello?'

**['Daisuke? You've got to come home quick, it's your mother!']**

'What happened?'

**['I'm not sure, but I called the ambulance, you've got to come home quick!']**

'It's pouring, I'm not sure I can make it!'

**['You have to try, bring Riku; she's your fiancée right?']**

'Yea,'

**['Then bring her, she could comfort you in this crisis,']**

'Yes'

**['Okay, hurry!']**

'I'm on my way!'

**['Hurry!' Beep…Beep…Beep']** *Clack*

'Miss. Riku, mum has fallen ill, we have to go back to my home.'

'Alright.'

**After the flight**

'MUM?'

'Yes Dai? What are you doing here? It's pouring, get inside!'

'You're alright?'

'Yes, I'm fine, just like before you left,'

'That's strange, Dad called me, saying you fell ill! WHAT'S GOING ON?'

'So, you came, Riku, can you please go to the market and get something important please?'

'Do it Miss. Riku, you'll be fine.'

'Okay, if you say so.'

'Good, here's the list,'

'Okay sir, be right back Daisuke,'

'OH! Riku, take this umbrella,'

'Thanks,'

**Daisuke's POV**

'Bye.' *Clack*

'Now, Daisuke, I have a surprise in your room, go see it, I'm sure you'll love it, think of it as a engagement present,'

He looked at his father scepticism, unsure of what to say, finally he managed 'Okay, dad?'

'Don't worry, it isn't bad,'

'Okay.' *Clack* 'I wonder what all that was about? *sigh.* AH! Miss. Harada, what are you doing here?'

'Aren't you gonna call your fiancée Miss. Risa?'

'You're not my fiancée, my fiancée is Miss. Riku!'

'Oh no she isn't, hasn't anyone told you, I'm you fiancée now?'

'No, because it's not true,'

'Oh, you'll find it is!' *Smock*

'What's going on…' I'm finding it hard to breathe, what is going to happen to Miss. Riku? 'What are you…'

'It's a spell, the only way to break it, is to see Riku, but she's not here, but once I cast my second spell, you will be forever mine, but first you're going to be my puppet, now come here Daisuke,' this…is…bad…I can't control…myself…help, Miss. RIKU! 'Now, Daisuke, kiss me!' NO!

'Yes mistress…I will do whatever you wish.' NO! STOP! Mmmm…

**Riku's POV**

'I forgot! I left my wallet in Daisuke's room! I better go get it! It'll be easier if I fly there, rather than run! HUH! Daisuke?'


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven ~ love vow flight**

'Oh no, Riku, you foiled my plan!'

'No, Miss. Riku, it's not what you think!'

'Oh, I think it is…' the left wing, out straight directly to the side. Right wing, in a perfect curve. 'GOOD BYE!' Then fly off.

'NO! MISS. RIKUUUUU' I should have guessed, he loved Risa, they all do. 'Get off me! Never try to break me and Miss. Riku up, because it'll never happen…MISS RIKU! COME BACK! LET ME EXPLAIN!' Why should I, he'll probably say "I'm sorry, I only used you to get Miss. Risa, I am very sorry Miss. Harada," he'll switch back to calling me that. *Grab* 'Got'cha!'

'NO! LET ME GO! I KNOW YOU LOVE RISA! GO AWAY!'

'Never! I'll never let you go; I don't love Miss. Harada…'

'See you don't love me!'

'NO! Miss. Harada isn't Miss. Riku!'

'What?'

Then it started pouring the cold rain, yet again. The cold miserable rain did not affect me, my body didn't feel cold, it only felt the gentle touch of water and the warmth of Niwa's body, hugging me, it may have been raining, but it didn't stop us dancing. Dancing against the gray and white sky, gray clouds and the occasional blast of white lightning, giving off glimpses of our wet, romantic, love filled, flight. He held me close, he flew up, turned upside down, our wings tangled, we started falling down, and before we hit the water, our wings came apart, we flew in separate directions, and ended up, back together again. You may think it impossible, but we waltzed in the air, no music, no floor, just the beat of our hearts and the rain. The dance may not have lasted long enough for our satisfaction, but the long night ahead, still may hold some surprises.

**The Next Morning**

Ah, what a night, brrr cold, well at least the rain's gone…I'm gonna go for a run…

**5 minutes later**

Stretching check! Okay one…two…three, what a nice morning, the smell of the refreshed world…lovely. One, two, breathe, one, two, breathe, oh, I think I'm gonna be sick! *Throws up.* Well, so much for a good morning, I'll just sneak back in, and lie down.

**Bedroom**

Few, luckily no one was up, just slip back in, I'm just gonna re-close my eyes for a bit, haaa, what a peaceful morning… 'Miss Riku?'

'Mmmm…huh?'

'Good morning, you okay?'

'Yeah, why?'

'I heard you get up a few hours ago,'

'Oh, yeah, I'm fine; last night was great, I'm happy…'

'I'm gonna go job hunting today, I've decided to drop out of school, a married couple wouldn't fit in, plus, what's the point, we've missed so much already, you can still go if you want, but I'm gonna call the school later and say I'm dropping out,'

'Can…you say the same…for me?'

'Sure, are you absolutely sure you're okay?'

'Yeah, just…tired…'

'You're not burning up, you can turn on the TV, I'll bring in breakfast, the good thing s now, father can't break us apart, okay be right back,'

'Alright,' he smiled. What a sweet…smile…

'Miss Riku?'

'OH! Yeah?'

'Here's your breakfast, are you sure you're okay?'

'Yeah, just tired,'

'Okay, you have to take it easy today, I've had my breakfast, I've called the school, they said it's fine, and we can always go there to check on things, get books or something, I'm going to go job hunting now, I'll be back at 4 o'clock, I love you,'

'I love you too,'

'Bye,'

'Bye. Mmmm, this looks delicious! YUM! He is such a great cook! OH! (04) 94647 63 733.'

**[Bring…bring…bring…click… 'Hello, this is Daisuke,']**

'Hey Daisuke, I had an idea to make your job hunting easier, you're a excellent cook, so maybe something to with a restaurant, bakery, something in that area,'

**['Yeah, okay, that will help, luckily, there are some restaurants I've seen around lately that have been looking for help, so I'll try them, okay, love you, bye.']**

'Yeah, love you too, bye.' **[Click…beep…beep…beep]**

'You okay Riku?'

'Yeah, I'll be I use your phone instead of my mobile?'

'Sure, who are you calling?'

'Nobody at the moment but maybe later,'

'Alright, have you had breakfast yet?'

'Yes, Daisuke made me some, it was delicious!'

'Yeah, his cooking is good, I wonder where he went?'

'He said he was going job hunting,'

'REALLY! Wow, excellent! OH! Have you started planning the wedding?'

'No, hey, where's Mr Niwa?'

'Well, he said he got called in for another article, this one's in China!'

'Awesome! Can't wait for it!'

'Great, feel free to use my spare clothes again,'

'Okay…um…I was wondering, for the wedding do you want to be the flower girl?'

'Sure, anything for soon to be daughter-in-law, I'll be outside if you need me,'

'Alright, I better call Nobu,'

**[Bring…Bring…Bring…Click 'Hello? This is Nobuko speaking,']**

'Hey Nobu, I have some very, extremely important news, and important question,'

**['Yeah?']**

'Well, first, me and Daisuke have pulled out of school, because we're gonna miss a lot of school in the next few weeks, or months, but that's not what I wanted to tell you,'

**['Okay, what is it then?']**

'Well, Daisuke asked me to marry him and I said yes!'

**['WHAT? Congratulations!']**

'Yes, and I would like you to be my maid of honour! Will yo do it?'

**['YES! I mean…of course, if you want I can come over on the weekend and we can discuss this more, have you got a flower girl? Ring person? Man of honour?']**

'We've got a flower girl, but not that other stuff,'

**['Okay, I'll see you this weekend, bye,']**

'Bye,' **[Click...Beep...Beep...Beep]** 'Now what…Hmmm…no one's around, I'll make that call, but what to do in the meantime? Hmmm…I'll go shopping while I wait, okay, time to get dressed.'

**10 minutes later**

'Oh, Riku, are you going somewhere?'

'Oh, clothes shopping, want to come?'

'Sure, I haven't been shopping in a while, I probably need to update my clothes, I'm sorry they're so old,'

'It's fine, I like fashion, and I can make nice outfits with them,'

'Okay, so which shop first?'

'Umm, how about…actually I don't know, why don't we just go to random shops, and see how we go?'

'Sounds good to me,'

'Okay then, let's go!'

**20 minutes later**

'This looks nice, but so does this one…hmmm…Riku! Over here!'

'Yes?'

'Which one goes better with this pink top? The purple skirt or the blue one?'

'Ummm, I well if you go the blue, you can then add in this nice blue cardigan, the purple one would go better with the light green top,'

'Okay, then I'll get the blue cardigan and the blue skirt with the pink top, and just because I haven't been shopping like this in ages, I'll treat myself, and get the light green top and purple skirt too. What are you getting?'

'Me? I am going to get the red flowing dress,'

'Which one? There's a plain, a prink frilled, green laced,'

'The one with the black feather print,'

'That one is pretty,'

'Yea, I love it; I'm going to go pay now,'

**2 minutes later**

'Do you want to go to the accessories shop next?'

'Sure.'

**5 minutes later**

'I love this fan; it'll go so well with my dress,'

'What do you think of this hat?'

'It'll go well with the purple skirt and light green top,'

'Yea, you're right; I should always get advice from you,'

'Thanks, what time is it?'

'Huh? Oh…it's…ten thirty, why?'

'I wasn't feeling very well, so I made an appointment at the doctors at two,'

'Oh, okay, hey! You're good at fashion, and I know a place in boutique in town that's employing, how about we see if we can land you a job?'

'Sure, I would love to work in a boutique, help people with their clothes, give out compliments, make costumes, mannequins, magazines featuring our fashions, photo shoots using our products, getting compliments on what I'm wearing, it's perfect! Oh! Sorry, I got carried away,'

'It's fine, you're enthusiastic, and that's a good thing,'

'Really?'

'Yeah, come on, I'll show you it, fingers crossed,'

'Yeah,'

**15 minutes later**

*Ding-a-Ling* 'Good Morning, welcome to Angel Ten, how may I help you? Emiko? Long time no see! How are you?'

'Hey Sky, I'm here about the job,'

'You, want to work at Angel Ten?'

'No, not me, do you remember Daisuke?'

'Yes, so he's the one that wants the job?'

'No, I'm here to apply his fiancée, Riku Harada,'

'WOW! Daisuke has a fiancée? She's beautiful, who did your clothes, Emiko, aren't these yours?'

'Uh, I'm, borrowing her clothes, I fashioned them,'

'Really? WOW! Well, it just so happens we are short on hands today, would you like a test run?'

'Sure, but is it okay if I stop at ten to two?'

'Sure,'

'Okay, then,' *Ding-a-Ling* 'Oh, here's your first test customer, good luck!'

'Good Morning, welcome to Angel Ten, how may I be of service?'

'Hello, you don't have a name card, new?'

'I'm being tested at the moment; you're my first test customer,'

'Well, I'm honoured, I am looking for a top and maybe a cardigan to go with these new jeans, have you got any suggestions?'

'Is this for formal or casual wear?'

'A date tonight,'

'So formal, okay, a formal top, and maybe a cardigan, hmmm, do you favour any colours?'

'Oh, I usually go for blue colours,'

'Okay, blue, budget limit?'

'Oh, um, you know what; I'm going to treat myself, one hundred,'

'Okay, going by the darkness of the jeans, I would maybe get a middle blue, or a light blue, but not one that's incredibly bright, hmmm, OH! That one, it's not too flashy, but it's a nice going out shirt, sky blue, ten dollars, what size are you?'

'Uh, twelve,'

'Nice, okay, now, cardigan was it?'

'Yes,'

'Okay, this is a nice one, it's silk,'

'How can you tell?'

'Well, by the shine and gentle touch, it's pearl white, goes nice with sky blue, a nice formal cardigan, eighty dollars, cheap for silk, that brings the price to ninety, less than a hundred, so you're not going over the budget, not exactly on the budget, so you have leftovers, for any accessories or make-up, that you may buy, or you can save the leftover money for another day,'

'Wow, you're really good, you should get the job, you have good advice and style, all you need to know is what the customer is looking for, casual or formal, favoured colours, budget and size! PERFECT! I'll definitely be coming again! Thank you very much!'

'No, thank you for choosing Angel Ten; do you have a membership card?'

'No,'

'Would you like a membership card?'

'Yes please,'

'Okay, just write down the details, and your membership card will be sent to you, have a nice day,'

'Good bye!'

'Well Riku, you got your first customer to pay ninety dollars, have money to spare, and become a member! YOU'RE PERFECT! No more need for any more tests, you're hired!'

'Thank you, I'll work really hard! And thank you Mrs. Niwa, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have even been here to get the job,'

'That's alright darling, it was my pleasure, plus, I owed you for helping me pick out these nice clothes,'

'Still, I really am grateful,'

**10 to 2**

'Thank you for your hard work today, I'll see you tomorrow morning, I'll have your name tag ready by then, good bye,'

'Bye!'

'So, you're going to the doctors now?'

'Yes,'

'Do you want me to come?'

'Yes, I would,' why was I sick this morning? I felt fine, until then, and then I felt fine again, what's going on?

**2:15**

'WHAT?'

'NO WAY!'

'It is true, that's what the results show,'

'Oh my god, this can't be happening!'


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight ~ the planning**

'I'M HOME! I have some big news…' *silence* '…what's with the atmosphere?'

'Well…'

**5 minutes later**

'WHAT! P-p-pp-p'

'Calm down! If you keep yelling the whole neighbourhood's going to hear you Dai!'

'How can be calm!'

'So you're angry?'

'No, I'm happy, but why didn't you tell me?'

'Well, I only just found out myself Daisuke,'

'Don't yell at her Dai!'

'Why didn't you tell me you were going to the hospital?'

'Dai! She just didn't want to worry you, how did you go?'

'Well, I found a job at that new restaurant, the head chef is really nice, he said that since I'm such a good cook, and I have a fiancée, he would like to show his congratulations by giving us a free dinner, he would also like us to be his critics for the night, by telling him how the food is, and if we like the restaurant and would come again. But I'm guessing you don't want to go now, because of the state you're in, so if you don't I understand,'

'No, I want to go, truth is, I got a job too, I got one at a shop boutique called Angel Ten, all I had to do was serve one customer and she loved me, so we both have jobs, so let's have fun tonight okay?'

'Yeah, let's celebrate,'

'OH! Almost forgot, we have a maid of honour and a flower girl,'

'Really! Who?'

'Well, Mrs Niwa, is the flower girl, and Nobu is the maid of honour, have you chosen your man of honour?'

'Well, I was going to choose Nakao, and then I was thinking we could have Saehara as the ring person,'

'Okay, Nobu is coming over on the weekend to help out, so, she may be able to help with the stuff, and I will have to break the new news to her slowly, gently, otherwise she may go crazy, and that will equal bad news for us!'

'Okay, so the restaurant said we the table is reserved so we can show up when it's easier for us, so what time should we go?'

'Well its three, so how about six?'

'Okay, I'm going to go lay down for a while, *sigh* what a long day,'

'I'll be there a little later,'

'Kay.'

**Daisuke's POV**

Wow, pregnant, I didn't expect that, but when? When did it happen? Well, I don't care, I love her more than anything in the world, but, what am I going to do? Hmmm…I'll think about it later, I'll rest instead, ha~~~~a so peaceful, hmmm 'Daisuke?'

'Yeah?'

'Can I lie down too?'

'Sure, so what did the doctor say?'

'Well, he said it's not even a day old yet, his says by a certain time tonight it will be,'

'When he said that, I remembered, last night was the Love Vow Flight, so it must have been after, remember?'

'Yeah, now I do, sorry I reacted so badly,'

'Its fine I reacted that way too,' ***End of chapter seven **'so it's fine,'

'Good I'm glad, I don't mind having a family with you, to be honest I'd love having a family, so I guess it's all perfect,'

'Yeah,'

**5:30**

'Miss Riku, Miss Riku…time to wake up, we only have half an hour to get to the restaurant, so it's time to get up,'

'Okay, I'm getting up, I'm getting up! *Yawn* Now how much time was it?'

'Half an hour!'

'WHAT! Okay I'll get ready real quick!'

'Okay, I'll be waiting down stairs,'

'Alright!' Hee, I love that girl.

**Downstairs**

'You know what? Your dad reacted the same way, when he found out I was pregnant with you,'

'Really?'

'Yup, better start getting serious about your love, instead of thinking everything will click together, plus, us girls get really moody when we're pregnant, so better watch what you say, and what you do, if you're lucky she won't be as moody as I was, I was extremely moody.'

'Yeah, she will soon be my wife, and she will be a mother, and I wouldn't have this any other way, she is my true, on and only,'

'Sorry, I'm ready to go!'

'Wow! Is that new?'

'OH! The dress, yes it is, thank you for noticing!'

'Okay lovebirds, let's go!'

'Stop staring, you'll burn holes,'

'Sorry.'

**At the restaurant**

'Welcome,'

'I'm Daisuke; the head chef reserved me and my family a table,'

'Yes a three person table, this way please,'

'Thank you,'

'I will go tell the chef that you are here, please get comfortable, water?'

'Yes please,'

'I will be back soon.'

'What a lovely restaurant, good choice Daisuke!'

'Thank you, but please mum, do not yell, I will get in trouble, and please don't embarrass me in front of my boss,'

'Fine, fine, can I…'

'*Glare's*'

'Fine!'

'Thank you,'

'Aren't you gonna tell me the same thing?'

'No, I know you can be trusted, so smile, okay?'

'*Smiles* Okay,'

'There you go,'

'Ah, Daisuke, welcome! Now this must be your mother, wait…Emiko-san?'

'Are you…Suzuki-kun?

'Emiko-san! Daisuke, your mum is Emiko Niwa?'

'Yeah, why?'

'We were in high school together!'

'Yeah, your food was the best, do you sell my favourite?'

'Yup,'

'Okay, I know what I'm having!'

Miss Riku liked the Carbonara right? Maybe we can get a light one for her? 'Ah, is it possible to get a special kind of Carbonara?'

'I guess, what kind of "special"?'

'A light one, healthier, as some might put it, you know for Miss Riku, and whatever mum's having I'll have,'

'Okay then, two orders of Chicken Parmigiana and one light carbonara, with the Chicken Parmigiana, will it be salad or chips

'Chips for me and…?'

'Half chips, half salad for me, you know how I like it,'

'Yes. Would you like a salad or chips?'

'Salad please, is that alright Daisuke?'

She looked at me with sweet eyes, what could I say? 'Sure,'

'OH! But no dressing on my salad please,'

'Of course, Entrées?'

'No thanks,'

'Drinks?'

'Water for me, no ice please,'

'Certainly, Daisuke?'

'Coke please, no ice,'

'Yup, Emiko-san?'

'Lemon-Lime Bitters, ice,'

'Okay, unfortunately I must return to the kitchen, your drinks will be here soon.'

**5 Minutes**

'Here are your drinks; your food will be out soon,'

'Thank you,'

'You're Welcome Miss.'

**15 Minutes**

'Here's your food, one Chicken Parmigiana with chips,'

'Here thanks,'

'Chicken Parmigiana with half chips, half salad,'

'And last, one Fettuccini Carbonara with salad, no dressing,'

'Thank you,'

'You're welcome, if there is anything else, just call one of us and we'll be right, enjoy your meal.'

'We will, thank you,'

She's so polite, so, so, so perfect, she's definitely the one for me.

**Riku's POV**

**½ an hour later**

'Here I'll get the door for you,'

'Thank you Daisuke, I'm going straight to bed,'

'Alright, good night Riku,'

'I'll be there soon, Miss Riku,'

'Okay *yawn*.'

'So Daisuke, you're going to be a father, guess you weren't guessing that eh?'

WHAT? I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but, there talking about the baby, wait, what's his answer?

'No, I definitely wasn't thinking of that.' HUH? 'But, it's my fault, I wasn't concentrating, wasn't…what's the word? Um…thinking, if I knew this was going to happen, I would've re-thought my actions, would have made sure everything was perfect.'

He, doesn't want it? Does he hate me for this? What am I going to do? NO! OH NO! I ran to the bedroom, not wanting to here more. 'He doesn't want the baby? Wait…can I even raise a baby? No not a baby… can I even hold, touch, nurture another human soul?'

'What are you saying?'

Huh? 'Daisuke? What are you…ha?' Why is he hugging me? Me? Isn't he angry? Isn't he meant to tell me he's going to reject the baby?

'You don't need to worry, you'll be fine, and I'll be here to,'

'But, I thought you didn't want the baby, I heard you when you were speaking to your mum,'

'No, I'm guessing you left after I said "I would've re-thought my actions" right?'

'Yeah,'

'Well then, you didn't hear the end of it…'

'End of it?' What's he talking about? I don't get it?

'I said after you left…"but, this is what happened, and I wouldn't have it any other way, because I love Miss Riku, and that will never change." '

'Really?'

'Really.'

'I love you Daisuke, *yawn,* never…leave me…'

'Of course, get some sleep.' Of course he wouldn't be angry, what was I thinking? The atmosphere, is so calm, so quiet, it's perfect. I can just, sleep, it's all so, so, peaceful.

'Zzzzz'

**Daisuke's POV**

Hee, she's already asleep, she's so cute. Why would I leave her? Why would I reject our baby? I softly patted her hair as she slept, at first, I thought this was hard on me, but, this must be very hard on her, she's the one under pressure, she's the one that has to carry the baby, she's the one that has give birth, she has to do pretty much everything. All I can do is stand on the sidelines, and help whenever I can. Well I guess I should also get some sleep. 'Good Night, Riku.'


	10. Chapter 9

**YAY! I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! Sorry that it took so long, school + writing block = fried brain. Anyway, ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Daisuke…I mean D.. ;D**

**Chapter nine ~ months going by**

**Month One:**

_Dear Journal,_

_I woke up to a sound coming from the bathroom, it wasn't the sound of water, it was the sound of someone being sick, come to think of it, where's Miss Riku? Was she on her run?_

_I knocked on the door._ 'Dai?' _Why is mum in there?_ _I thought._ _Is she sick?_ 'Come in Dai,'

'O-okay,' _I slowly opened the door, only to discover that it wasn't mum being sick, it was Miss Riku. Was she being sick from last night? Was the food too much on her stomach?_

'Don't worry Dai; it's natural for those who're pregnant,'

'Ah…okay, will she be alright?'

'Yeah, after she's sick, she'll be perfectly fine, she'll get moody occasionally, so be nice!'

'Right,'

'Dai, don't you have work? I know its morning, but don't you have to prepare?'

'OH! YES I DO! THANKS MUM! I'LL PROBABLY BE HOME LATE! TELL NAKAO I SAID HI!'

'Yes!'

_I don't want to go to work! What about Miss Riku._

_**At work**_

'Daisuke! How are those pastries coming?'_I then realised that I was doing. _'Daisuke, you okay? You keep zoning out?'

'Uh, yeah, I'm fine, I'm just thinking about Miss Riku.'

'Ah, your fiancée, did something happen?'

'A couple hours before we came to dinner last night, she told me she was pregnant, so I'm just worried about her,'

'Really? So young! Do ya know when it happened?'

'One night, she caught me with her sister, but it wasn't what she thought, dad set me up, she ran away, I caught her, and then I guess it just happened. Well I think it was then.'

'Hmm… I guess. These things do happen. Are you going to abort?'

'No! Miss Riku was having some denial about it. But…it was because she thought I didn't want it. I don't want her to think those things. I do want it. But it depends on what she wants.'

'And?'

'And…she wants it, so I wouldn't have it any other way.'

'Hmm beautiful isn't it? The bond of love.'

'Yeah. It really is.'

_It really is. From: Daisuke._

**Riku's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_I was sick again this morning. Is it always gonna be like this? But to make matters worse…DAISUKE SAW!_

'Are you feeling better?' _Mrs Niwa asked._

'Yeah, you were right, after being sick, you do feel better,'

'Yeah, you have work at eight, it's seven, so I'd recommend that you set off now, here take this,' she held out a tray with a glass of milk and a buttered piece of toast. 'Breakfast on the go!' _I gulped down the milk picked up the toast put the corner in my mouth and started heading to the door. Then remembered…_

'If someone named Nobu, and you know Nakao, if they come by, can you tell them to come to my work?'

'Sure.'

'Thanks!'

_**At Work**_

_I walked in the store. _'Hello! I'm here!'

'Hello! Riku! Come around back!'

'Okay! Hello?'

'Yes, Riku, here is your badge, we open in five,'

_**½ and hour later**_

_Ding-a-ling _'Welcome!' _I called._

'Riku!'

'Nobu!'

'Riku! Hello, I'm sorry; we got to the mainland quicker than expected.'

'Oh, that's fine, my lunch break is soon, take a look around that area,' _I pointed to the babyish (pale) colours_ 'you like those kind of clothes, don't you?'

'I do, thanks Riku.'

_**Break time**_

'So, Riku, how are things with Daisuke?'

_*blush* Nobu just had to ask!_ 'Um…uh…well…'

'What's got you so quiet? Hmm…plus, you…are…blushing!'

'What? No I'm not!'

'Ah Riku-san…you are,'

'Not you too Nakao!'

'Sorry Riku-san, but its true!'

'*sigh* now I guess I have to tell you!'

'What? What is it?' _Nobu pestered._

'Well…I'm…'

'WHAT? SPIT IT OUT!' _Nobu was getting intrigued. She continued persisting._

'I'm…I'm…I'm pregnant!'

'WHAT?' Nobu _and Nakao said in complete sync._

'You heard me!'

'Well…when?'

'?'

'When did it happen?'

'1 Day and 2 nights ago.'

'Wow…so what are you going to do?'

'Um…I want to keep it. So does Daisuke. So we're keeping it.'

'Hmmm, maybe we didn't come at a good time, but I gotta say, we aren't with you for a couple days and he goes and get's you pregnant. Hmm, maybe I should punish him, he he he' _Nobu smiled it's too scary to even imagine what she's thinking._

'NO! DON'T DO ANYTHING!'

'Eh? Why not!'

'Because I'm telling you not to!'

'Fine. Now, about the wedding…

_*gulp*_

_From: Riku_

**Month two: **

_Dear Journal,_

_I paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth._

'Daisuke!'

I snapped out of it and back into reality. 'Huh? What?'

'It's nearly time are you ready yet?'

'Huh? Yeah.'

I walked with Nakao out the door and towards the church. 'Too bad your dad couldn't come.'

'Yeah. Too bad.' _I looked the side, remembering the past evens that my dad caused. I will never forgive him for trying to break me and Miss Riku up!_

_The pianist started playing, the doors opened, my mother came first, spreading flowers everywhere, then Mio with the rings, and then, my darling fiancée. Her white silk dress flowing to the ground, purple iris and pink moonflower bouquet in her hands, her arm linked with her father, red ribbon around her waist, white gloves, one gloved linked to the bottom of her dress so if she lifted her arm it lifted her dress up a little, white vale over her face, my little stranger making a small lump in her chest. Riku looked like an angel. If her wings were out, she would be._

_She reached the alter and turned to face me. I lifted her vale so I could see her face. She had a pink feather clip in her hair, her sweet smile on her face. I smiled back. _'You look beautiful.'

_The priest started,_ 'we come here today, to bond these to loving people in holy matrimony, if there is anyone here today who objects to them, speak now or forever hold your peace…' _*silence*_ 'do you, Daisuke Niwa, take Riku Harada to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, to death do you part?'

'I do.' _The biggest words I'll ever say._

_**In the car – to the ceremony's dinner**_

'Miss Riku-'

'Daisuke, I'm not "Miss Riku" anymore!'

'Oh, right, Mrs Riku,'

'Can't you call me Riku yet?'

'Umm, R-r-ri, no I can't'

'*sigh* seems like I'm going to be called Mrs Riku for the rest of my life!'

'I'm sorry!'

'Don't worry I don't mind! *smiles*'

_I love this woman. It'll never change._

_**Near the end of the dinner party**_

_I was talking to some friends, when out of the corner of my eye I saw Mrs Riku leave the room. Where is she going?_

'Sorry guys, excuse me for a minute.' _I started walking; I left the room and found my wife standing on the balcony hand on her stomache, looking out towards the stars._ 'What's wrong?'

_She turned. She was…smiling?_

'Daisuke!' _She ran towards me._ 'Feel!' _She took my hand and placed it on her stomache. *nudge*_ 'Did you feel it?'

'Yeah, it's kicking!'

'Mm-hmm!'

'Let's go. The dinner is ending now.'

'Okay.'

_As we stated walking, I felt something on my arm. I looked at my arm. She was leaning against it._ 'Are you tired?'

'Little.'

'Okay, just last a little longer.'

'Yes.'

_**End of dinner party**_

'Thank you all for coming.'

'Bye!'

'That's everyone Mrs Riku, ready to go now?'

'What about the car?'

'Mum says she'll send someone to get it.'

'Okay, let's go then!' _She smiled, but I saw through it, it was a fake smile, something was wrong; I'll have to find a way to get her to tell me…hmm._

_We walked to the balcony, she wobbled. I rushed and helped her stabilize. I looked up at the moon. I felt a soft movement on my left side, I looked at Riku, her wings where out, there were hidden slits in the back of her dress for her wings, I moved in front of her, knelt down, put my hand out and looked her in the eyes._ 'Mrs Riku, may I have this dance?' _She nodded. I took of my tuxedo jacket, and spread out my wings. Held her in the waltz pose,_ 'ready?' _She nodded._

_We slowly started flapping our wings. We rose from the ground and spun as if waltzing as we flew through the sky. She started wobbling, I looked at her, her eyes where closing, her grip was slipping, her flapping stopped, she started falling, I flew as fast as I could to catch her, I did. She was sleeping, I held her in the classic bridal hold. And flew us to Destiny Island, our home for the next few weeks._

_**Next Morning**_

'Daisuke! I want Coconuts!'

'What? Why Coconuts?'

'I WANT COCONUTS!'_ She glared at me in a very indescribable way. This probably what Mum was talking about._

'Okay.'

_**20 mins later**_

'Want to go swimming?' _I asked already changed, ready to swim._

'Um, would it be okay if I swum?'

'I'm sure it'll be fine.'

'Okay! Be there soon!'

_**5 mins later**_

'Daisuke!'

_I turned to see Mrs Riku running toward the sea in a full white swimsuit._ 'Over here!' _She ran into the water…and tripped._ 'Mrs Riku!'

'Daisuke?'

'Are you okay?'

'Yup!'

_I helped her get up. And start swimming, not long after she got a cramp, so we went back inside._ 'Are you sure you're okay?'

'Yes Daisuke. Stop worrying.'

_I sat next to her on the couch. I put my legs up. She slowly laid down into my chest. I put my arms around her._

'I love you Daisuke.'

'I love you too.'

'Daisuke…?'

'Mm?'

'I want Coconuts.'

_From: Daisuke_

**Riku's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

'Riku!'

'Yeah? _I turned to see my father smiling at me._

'It's time.'

'Okay.'

_I turned towards the door. Linked arms with my father, the doors opened…the pianist started playing. Mrs Niwa walked in first spreading flowers everywhere. Then Mio with the rings then, my turn. I started walking down the aisle. I saw Daisuke smiling at me sweetly. How I melt in his smile. I reached the alter. He lifted my vale. _'You look beautiful.' _I smiled at his words. We turned and faced the priest._

_The priest started,_ 'we come here today, to bond these to loving people in holy matrimony, if there is anyone here today who objects to them, speak now or forever hold your peace…' _*silence*_ 'do you, Daisuke Niwa, take Riku Harada to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, to death do you part?'

'I do.'_ My heart skipped at the words._

'Do you, Riku Harada, take Daisuke Niwa to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, to death do you part?'

'I do.' _I did it! I said it!_

'Now the exchanging of rings.' _I took Daisuke's ring, he took mine, and then we put it on each other's ring fingers. 'You_ may kiss the bride.'

_Daisuke lent down, and kissed me on the lips. He has stolen my heart, I have stolen his, and I don't intent on giving it to anyone, or giving it back! We are now tied with the red string of fate. The kiss was short, but passionate. When we broke apart we walked down the aisle together._

_When everyone was outside, I asked,_ 'girls! Are you ready?'

'YES!' _I turned my back to them and gave the bouquet a throw. It seemed like time stopped as the bouquet was in the air. Who was destined for the next marriage?_ _*Catch* I turned around to find Nobu had caught the bouquet. She was so happy. She was lucky. _'Yes! Nakao look! I caught it! I caught it!'

'Let's go to the dinner!' _Daisuke shouted._

We got into the car and headed towards the dinner, everyone followed in their cars.

'Miss Riku-'

'Daisuke, I'm not "Miss Riku" anymore!'

'Oh, right, Mrs Riku,'

'Can't you call me Riku yet?'

'Umm, R-r-ri, no I can't'

'*sigh* seems like I'm going to be called Mrs Riku for the rest of my life!'

'I'm sorry!'

'Don't worry I don't mind! *smiles*'

_**Near the end of the dinner party**_

'And now for the dance! The first dance, the waltz, will first be performed by our newlyweds!' _the DJ said into the mic._

_I got up, led by Daisuke, to the floor. He bowed and held his hand out; I curtsied and took his hand. The music started. 1 2 3, 1 2 3. We glided across the floor. I never usually went to the social dancing the school held. But this time it was special._

'Aw, aren't they cute.'_ The DJ commented._

_The music stopped and I went and sat down. Daisuke went and talked to some of his mates. I started to feel a twinge in my stomache. I walked outside. I put my hands on my stomached *nudge* It's kicking! The baby's kicking!_

'What's wrong?' _I heard Daisuke call._

_I turned. I was smiling, he looked confused. _'Daisuke!' _I ran towards him. _'Feel!' _I took his hand and placed it on my stomache. *nudge* _'Did you feel it?'

'Yeah, it's kicking!'

'Mm-hmm!'

'Let's go. The dinner is ending now.'

'Okay.'

_As we stated walking, I felt dizzy so I started leaning against Daisuke's arm._ 'Are you tired?'_ He asked._

'Little.' _I replied._

'Okay, just last a little longer.'

'Yes.'

_**End of dinner party**_

'Thank you all for coming.'

'Bye!'

'That's everyone Mrs Riku, ready to go now?'

'What about the car?'

'Mum says she'll send someone to get it.'

'Okay, let's go then!' _I smiled; I knew he saw through it, it was a fake smile. We walked to the balcony, I wobbled. He rushed to my side and helped me stabilize. He looked up at the moon. I let wings out, there were hidden slits in the back of my dress for my wings, he moved in front of me, knelt down, put his hand out and looked me in the eyes. _

'Mrs Riku, may I have this dance?' _I nodded. He took of my tuxedo jacket, and spread out his wings. Held me in the waltz pose, _'ready?' _I nodded._

_We slowly started flapping our wings. We rose from the ground and spun as if waltzing as we flew through the sky. I started wobbling I was feeling dizzy, my grip was slipping, my flapping stopped, I started falling, I blacked out._

_**Next morning**_

_I woke up to the sound of the sea and sea gulls, but no…where? Where's Daisuke? But before I could even think of looking for him, I had some business in the bathroom to take care of…I ran to the bathroom. *throws up*_

_**5**__**mins later**_

'Daisuke! I want Coconuts!'

'What? Why Coconuts?'

'I WANT COCONUTS!'

'Okay.'

_**20 mins later**_

'Want to go swimming?' _Daisuke asked already changed, ready to swim._

'Um, would it be okay if I swum?'

'I'm sure it'll be fine.'

'Okay! Be there soon!'

'Daisuke!'

_He turned. I was running toward the sea._ 'Over here!' _I ran into the water…and tripped._ 'Mrs Riku!'

'Daisuke?'

'Are you okay?'

'Yup!'

_He helped me get up. And start swimming, not long after I got a cramp, so we went back inside. _'Are you sure you're okay?'

'Yes Daisuke. Stop worrying.'

_He sat next to me on the couch. He put his legs up. I slowly laid down into his chest. He put his arms around me._

'I love you Daisuke.'

'I love you too.'

'Daisuke…?'

'Mm?'

'I want Coconuts.'

_From: Riku_

**Month 3:**

_Dear Journal,_

_The past few weeks have been hard. We've been back for a few weeks. Mrs Riku keeps wanting Coconuts! It's driving me crazy! She is happy one second, angry the next! She's moody. But I guess one good thing has happened. She's stopped throwing up a lot more. Right now Mrs Riku and Mom are at the doctor's getting a check-up. She doesn't want me there for some reason. I don't know why. That's all I really have to say._

_From: Daisuke_

**Riku's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_The past few weeks have been hard. We've only been back a couple weeks. I keep craving Coconuts. I don't know why. I keep being absolutely happy, but next thing I know, something's ticked me off and I'm angry! I guess one good thing has happened to me. I'm throwing up a lot less. I've gone with Mum to get a check-up at the doctors. I don't want Daisuke here. I don't want him here in case something's wrong with the baby. If something's wrong and he's here. I don't know what I'll do. There's nothing more to say._

_From: Riku._

**Month 4:**

_Dear journal,_

_Riku's tummy is MUCH bigger. She's at another check-up…without me. She only seems to want to go with Mum. Have I done something? But I don't want to pester her about it. I don't want to see her bad side…again._

_FLASHBACK:_

'_Do I look big in this? Does it shape me too much?'_

_I looked at her. She looked big. 'Do you want complete honesty?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Fine. Yes, you look big in that, it shapes you a little too much.'_

'_WHAT!' *punch*_

'_OW! What was that for?' _

'_You were mean! You were too honest!'_

'_You asked for complete honesty! And that's what I gave!'_

'_SHUT UP!' *throws chair*_

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

_You don't want to know the rest. Trust me. But, I better talk to Riku about the check-up situation._

**Riku's POV**

_Dear diary,_

_I think I was a little too harsh on Daisuke. Maybe the chair was a bit of a stretch. Luckily, the check-up went well. The baby is healthy and growing. I worry about Daisuke. He doesn't seem happy with me. The doctor said since the baby is growing so fast it may even come early! Not this month! But not in the ninth month either! Should I tell Daisuke? I'm not sure. It may worry him._

_What should I do?_

_From: Riku_

**Month 5:**

_Dear Journal,_

_I was cleaning the bedroom. When I found something. It was locked. I found the key; it turned out to be Riku's diary. It contained recent entries that were very, revealing. The baby's coming early eh? If she's suffering __this__ much she should have told me._

_I'll have to talk to her about this._

_From: Daisuke_

'Hey Darling!'

'Hey honey! Wait…did you call me Darling?'

'Hmm so I did, well you don't like being called Mrs. Riku so it's a difference, isn't it?'

'Yeah, it's a start.'

'Start? Anyway that's not what I need to talk to you about. I found this.' I held up her diary. She was shocked.

'Where did you find that?'

'I found it when cleaning!'

'Did…did you read it?'

'Um-uh…'

'Daisuke. Did you read it?' She seemed panicked. And angry.

'*sigh* yes. I did. But it's something in it that I want to talk to you about.'

'I can't believe you read it. But fine. What do you want to talk about?'

'The baby possibly coming early.'

'*sigh* I didn't want to tell you that it was possibly coming early because I thought it would make you worry.'

'IDIOT! I will worry about you if you don't tell me things! Because I can tell when you're upset!' I threw my hands over my mouth. Did I just call darling an idiot?

'D-Daisuke. I-I-I-I'm sorry!' She yelled then ran into our room. *sigh* on instinct I ran after her. I found her pouring tears, her head buried into the pillow.

'Darling? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled.' I walked up to the bed and sat next to her. 'This is hard on you, I know, but if your suffering. Tell me. You may not think it, but I find you very easy to read. I am your husband after all. I can tell if you're upset and I don't like seeing you upset so please tell me these things.' She reached up and clung to my arm. She placed her head on my shoulder and cried more. I shifted so her head rested on my chest, I put my arms around her. 'It's okay, I'm here. And if the baby does come early. I'll be happy because I'll get to see our little angel sooner.'

She cried until she fell asleep. I put her in bed. And fell asleep myself not long after.

**Month 6:**

_Dear Journal,_

_Darling has been more open. She told me the real reason of why I'm not allowed to go to any of the check-ups. I understood. I accepted the reason. But made her promise to tell how the check-ups go and what the doctor says._

_Life is good._

_From: Daisuke._

**Month 7:**

_Dear journal,_

_Life for me is getting harder. Other than dealing with work, chores, and normal Mrs Riku. She now has an evil side! Well…eviller. But she's so cute, yet scary when angry! Her stomache is…*looks around* HUGE! If I didn't know she was pregnant I probably would have called her fat. *looks around* few she isn't around. *gets yelled for* gotta go. Dinners ready._

_From: Daisuke._

**Month 8:**

_Dear journal,_

_The baby's due next month! But, is it gonna come early. Or-or um uh AHHHHH! What am I going to do_

'Daisuke!'

_Anyway, what am I going to do?_

'DAISUKE!

_Ugh, I'll finish writing later._

'YES DARLING!'

'COME…DOWN…HERE…NOW!'

'Okay!' She's talking funny, is she okay? I ran downstairs. She was clutching her stomache. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

'It's…coming…early!'

'WHAT?'

'Help! It hurts!'

'Uh, let's go to the hospital, I'll fly us there!' I grabbed her hand ran out the doors, put my wings, and flew off, not caring if anyone was watching. I held her in bridal hold, she clutched her stomache.

'Daisuke! It hurts! It hurts!'

'Keep calm, deep breaths, we're nearly there!' When we arrived she got rushed into emergency, they told me stay out. I called mum and Nakao. Mum and Nobu they were allowed in with Mrs Riku. Why not me? Then again from all the screaming I don't think I want to be in there. But I'm so worried!

'AHHHHHH!'

'Keep breathing your nearly there! 1-2-3 puuuush!'

'AHHHHHH!'

'Great, again, 1-2-3 puuuush!'

'AHHHHHH!'

**A/N: So what ya think? I'm currently writing another story at the same time. Anyone interested in a Ouran High School Host Club X Vocaloid story? –IT'S COMING SOON!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Me: I DON'T WANNA!**

**Daisuke: Do it! Then get on with the story! I need to know what happens!**

**Me: well…**

**Daisuke: Please.**

**Me: fine. I do not own D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten ~ Silence<strong>

**Riku's POV**

'AHHHHH!'

'You're doing well Riku. Endure it a little longer.'

'One more time. One. Two. Three. PUSH!'

Silence fell upon the room. They said one more time. So tired. The pain is slowly leaving. I look at Mum. She won't look at me. I look at Nobu. She looks away. Why won't anyone look at me? Why won't anyone talk? Why isn't there any sound of a child…*blacks out*

**Daisuke's POV**

Everything has gone quiet. A nurse goes in. And comes out. Running towards me. What happened in there?

'Mr Niwa, correct?'

'Yes. What's wrong?'

'Mrs Niwa is unconscious because of the pain.' She looks down. 'The baby isn't breathing. But there may be a way to revive it. The doctors are ready. Do you want to proceed?'

'Yes. I'll do anything! Please.'

'Okay. Wait here.'

The nurse walks away. I have to wait…again. Nakao pulled me down to sit. 'It's going to be okay Daisuke. Riku-san and the baby. They'll both be okay.'

'You're right.'

Half an hour later. The nurse comes back. 'The procedure went well. The baby is breathing. Mrs Niwa and the baby must stay here for a couple weeks.' I couldn't say anything. I was happy yet sad. Nakao noticed.

'Why does Riku-san have to stay?'

'Mrs Niwa is too weak to leave. The baby is in another room to her, if you wish to see her.'

'Her?'

'The baby. Didn't I say? The baby is a girl.'

'No, you didn't say.'

'Oh. My apologies. Room 205. Next to Mrs Niwa.'

'Thank you.' I walked over to the Room, I opened the door. Mum was holding her. 'Mum?' She turned. And smiled. 'May I hold her?'

'Of course. You have to be very careful. She's delicate. And be quiet. She's asleep.'

She handed me my sleeping child. I gazed at the little bundle. This little thing baby caused Mrs Riku so much pain. Why should I accept it? Why should I love it? WHY? No. What am I thinking. This baby didn't do anything. I can accept it. I can love it. It's my child. And I won't love it any less.

'I need to go back home Dai. Can you take care of her?'

'Yes. I can. If I do need anything I'll get a nurse.'

'Okay. Be careful Dai. Don't do anything reckless.'

'Yes mum.'

'Okay. Bye Dai. When Riku wakes up, tell her she did a good job.'

'Yes. I will.' I said without taking my eyes of this little bundle. When mum left the room I went and sat down in a rocking chair next to the window. I rocked the baby as it slept. And talked to it as if it could understand me, as if it could hear me. 'Do you know how much pain you caused your mother? Tons! But, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be so close to her, I wouldn't know her as much as I do. When your mother wakes up, I'll ask if I can bring you to her. We'll name you. I promise. My Little Angel.'

Just then a nurse walked in. 'Mrs Niwa is awake. You are allowed to see her.'

'Am I allowed to bring the baby?'

'If you wish.' The nurse turned and left.

I headed into the room next door. She was sitting up staring at me. Her eyes widened as she saw I was holding something. 'Is that what I think it is?'

'Yes. Our little Angel. When she came out, she wasn't breathing and you went unconscious. The Doctor was able to revive her. The Doctor says you can't leave for a few weeks. You're too weak.'

'Mn. Guess that explains why I don't feel very good. But who would after all that?'

'Do you feel well enough to hold her?'

'Y-yes.' I handed her the sleeping baby, she held it too her chest and gazed at it. As if recognizing her mother's heartbeat, the baby laughed and opened her eyes. They were crimson red like mine. 'Have you seen if she has wings?'

'No. I haven't.'

'Have you named her?'

'No. I wouldn't do that without you.' I whispered in her ear.

'Hee. Yes I like that name. You sure you want to give her that one? I mean we can't change it later.'

'Yes. It's perfect for her.

'Yes it is.' She returned her gaze to the baby who was now staring at her, her hand reaching out to her mother. She smiled and held her child's little hands. 'My little Celeste.' **(A/N: Celeste means Heavenly.) **The baby smiled as if agreeing to her name. 'Yes my little Celeste.'

**3 weeks later**

'Ah it's good to finally be able to come home. That hospital isn't the best place to stay.'

'Yes. But they said you have to stay in bed. "You can go home on the condition that you relax, take it easy and stay in bed."' I said mimicking the Doctor's orders.

*Pout*'Your no fun.'

'Waaa! Waaa! Waaa!'

'*sigh* she's probably hungry pass her here.' The baby's tummy grumbled. 'You are hungry. Don't worry mummy's here. She'll feed you.'

I turned around. 'I'll be downstairs. Call if you need anything.' I still wasn't used to her breastfeeding. So I always left the room when she fed the baby.

**Riku's POV**

'Ow! Don't bite! I still can't believe that even after three weeks your father still isn't used to me feeding you. *sigh* but I guess it okay. I feel uncomfortable having other people around when I feed you. Especially when Daisuke's around, luckily, he never is.' The baby stopped sucking. 'Full already?' I moved the baby to my shoulder and softly patted her back. *burp* 'Good girl. Shh sleep time now. Shh *sings: hush now my baby. Time to say good night. Time for you to sleep. And listen to my lullaby.*' The baby drifted off to sleep.

The baby now has little red strands of her on her head. Her eyes a beautiful crimson red like Daisuke. Daisuke says she has my face. My smile and laugh. But I'm not sure. Daisuke said he'd check for wings soon. They don't show straight after birth.

I leant over to put Celeste in her crib. I talked her in and decided to get up. One step, two steps, three steps…THUD! 'What happened? Are you okay?'

'Shh! The baby's asleep. Help me, I need help getting up.'

'Sure. Why did you get up anyway?'

'I wanted to sit outside.'

'Then you should have called me-'

'I would have woken the baby.'

'Sigh. There's no arguing with you. Is there?'

'Nup.'

'Fine. Ready, one, two, three, upsy-daisy.' He walked me to the balcony and sat me down in a chair. 'I'll come back with some tea soon. Just relax. And don't get up again. I don't want you falling off the balcony.' He winked and walked away.

I sat there, closed my eyes and listened. Listened to the sound of the waves. I felt the sun on my skin. The wind was perfect today, perfect to fly. How I longed to fly, but I was too weak. With the baby asleep the entire house was in silence. How peaceful silence can be.

'Darling?' I opened my eyes and saw Daisuke holding two cups of tea. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah, just thinking.'

'About what?'

'…'

'You can tell me,'

'Flying. I was thinking about flying. I want to fly in the sun. Feel the wind in my wings.'

'Well, maybe, depending on how you feel tomorrow, we can go flying.'

'Really?'

'Yup. But, don't tell the Doctor that I'm letting you do something.' He bent over, leaning in close to me, he's gonna…

'WAA! WAA!'

'Right on cue. Can you get her for me Daisuke? I'll rock her back to sleep.'

'Hmm, how about I got for a flight with her, she'll go to sleep, trust me.'

'Okay, I'll sit here and drink my tea. Don't go too far!'

'Yes, yes, there's the protective instinct.'

'WAA! WAA!'

'Alright, alright, I'm coming.'

**Daisuke's POV**

I cradled Celeste in my arms, stretched out my wings and flew off. She instantly stopped crying. She smiled. 'What would my father say if he saw you?'

'I would say it's a disgrace and it should be killed.' Daisuke turned around in shock. 'Hello, Daisuke.'

**Riku's POV**

I watch Daisuke fly off. The house was silent yet again. It was perfect. **[****I wish hello wake up angel…] **Well, so much for that idea. I stood up and put full pressure on the walls, struggling to reach my mobile. **[I wish, hello I say ciao, I love you…beep] **'Hello, Riku Niwa speaking.' Hee, I like the sound of that.

**['Riku!']**

'Risa, what do you want?'

**['Is that anyway to talk to family?']**

'Hmm, let me think. When it's you, yes.'

**['Humph. I'll let that slide. Anyway, I heard rumours that you're pregnant and you're married to ****my**** fiancée.']**

'HE'S NOT YOUR FIANCÉE! And yes, I'm married to him! And the rumours were true but the baby came early so I'm mother to Daisuke's child!'

**['For now anyway. Have you heard about what the Love Vow Flight really means?']**

'Yes. It means you lost! My kind can have only on e love and it's secured after the Love Vow Flight.'

**['Wrong! It's only "secured" until one of you die! So I haven't lost. You just need to die then Niwa's mine! Along with the baby! So if you go and die soon the baby will grow up thinking I'm its mother! And you will have never have existed!']**

'You're the one who's wrong. A child can always tell who its mother is! And I'm not gonna die! Plus, even if I do, Daisuke won't love you!'

**['Oh, is that so, eh? Trust me, I have my ways, there's no stopping me.']**

'Riku!' Mum calls from downstairs.

'Mom?'

'I need to talk to you! It's urgent!'

'Oh Risa? Something's come up; Mum is calling me from downstairs.'

**['I take it you don't mean birth mother? You mean Niwa's mother?']**

'Yup, my mum now.' Hangs up. 'Coming mum! What's up?'

'Um, bad news, Kosuke's back!'

'What?'

'He came back early. I don't know exactly where he is right now, but I was just notified by the company that he had returned.'

'I know where he is.'

Mum's face filled with dread, realizing what I was hinting. 'Where's Celeste?'

'Daisuke's flying around with her, and where Daisuke is Kosuke is.'

'What?'

'I'll go find hum, call the police, we may have a problem.'

'Sure.'

As I flew, all I felt was anger, I know he's planning something, because he's the only one that Risa can get the information from. If he lays a finger on her I will rip him to shreds! 'Do you hear me Kosuke? Touch my child and you die!' I flew further and further, I told Daisuke not to go far! Dammit! Then I saw it, way above the sea, in among the clouds, was Daisuke, empty handed. I saw Kosuke, grinning, holding my child. Grrr. 'Kosuke!' Without thinking I rushed at him. Before I could make it to Kosuke, my vision blurred, I had forgotten that I'm not meant to be up and about. I had no strength for my wings now. But…that…doesn't matter…not when Celeste's…involved, I fell back but Daisuke caught me.

'Shh, it's okay, it's okay, you have no need to worry.'

'But, he has Celeste.'

'I don't want you to get hurt! You're weak! Let me handle something myself! It's my fault that this all happened, my fault you're weak, so let me do something right! Don't make me feel useless! Now, Father! Why are you so upset! Why are you dragging an innocent baby into this! I'll give you a warning, but it's the only thing you'll get! Give me my child back safely or face the consequences!'

'You dare threaten me? Your father? If it weren't for me you would've died as a baby!'

'Sure! But where were you the rest of my life? You were always gone! Doing your stupid articles! Mum raised me on her own. Now I have my own family and you're threatening it! Now, give back my baby!'

'You want this thing? Catch her!' Then Kosuke dropped the baby, Celeste fell fast, Daisuke flew after her, and at that moment everything went silent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooo! Cliffy! What will happen? Will Celeste die or will Daisuke catch her? What about Riku, she's too weak to fly and Daisuke let go of her! Keep reading.**

**Loving New Dawn.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Yo Readers! Sorry this chapter took so long. Enjoy! R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.**

**Chapter 11 ~ End of World or New Beginning?**

**Riku's POV**

It seemed as if all the sound in the world disappeared. The clouds went gray. The sky became overcast. I could see Kosuke laughing evilly. SPLASH! I heard a splash from underneath me. That meant Celeste…anger boiled up inside me. 'KOSUKE!' I lunged at him. Pinning his wings to his back, twisting them a little causing him to howl in pain. My vision blurred. I didn't have much energy left, my wing flaps slowed.

'Ha! You don't even have the energy to flap properly and you think you can defeat me?' He glared at me.

I looked up at him, my grip tightening, anger burning inside. 'Never mess with a mother!' My wings stopped flapping. 'If I go down, you go down too! I'll use the last of my strength to pin you down!' I yelled as we fell.

'No! Riku!' Daisuke yelled. I glimpsed over to him, he was holding a bundle in his arms. He caught her. Yes. I'll probably die now, I'll bring Kosuke down. Then Celeste and Daisuke can live peacefully. Thank you for everything Daisuke. SPLASH! My whole world became nothing but water.

I felt arms around me. Then cold air as I was hauled from the water. I looked up to see who it was, it was Saehara. No! My wings are still out! NO! He saw the worry and panic in my eyes. He smiled. 'Don't worry. I know about your kind. I've seen Daisuke's wings. You can rest easy now. They've caught Kosuke and arrested him for attempted murder and abuse. You're safe.' The words _'You're safe.'_ Echoed in my mind, they where the last words I heard before blacking out.

**Beep. Beep.** So warm. My eyes fluttered open. I saw a white room. **Beep. Beep.** The smell of medicine was in the air, wait, I've smelt that before…I'm in the hospital. **Beep. Beep.** I had an oxygen mask on. **Beep. Beep.** Why am I saw warm? I looked around. Someone's hand was atop my chest. I followed the hand, the arm, connecting to a boy. Connected to…Daisuke's head. His head was on the same pillow. **Beep. Beep.** He was asleep. He had small tears. His other hand was caressing my cheek. I lifted my heavy arm, trying not to make the drip wire fall out. **Beep. Beep.** I wiped his tears away. He woke to my touch.

'Riku?' His voice was croaky.

I took off my oxygen mask. I smiled. 'You…finally…called me "Riku".' My voice was merely a whisper. **Beep. Beep.**

'Shh, don't waste your energy.' He tried to put my oxygen mask back on, but I didn't want it on. I gently pushed it away. **Beep. Beep.**

'What happened?' I asked. My brain wasn't cooperating and I couldn't remember.

'You don't remember?' with much effort I nodded. 'You nearly drowned! I was so worried! Why did you do something so reckless?' He started crying. I hated seeing my husband Daisuke cry. Don't be sad. **Beep. Beep.**

'Where's Celeste?' My words where getting quieter and it was hard to speak them at all.

'Mum's talking care of her.' He answered, and tried again t put my oxygen mask back on. I again gently knocked it away; I knew that it wouldn't help how I'm feeling.

'I'm…sorry Daisuke…' **Beep…Beep** 'I…love you…never forget that.' **Beep…Beep**

'What're you saying? Don't speak as if you're going to die! Put the oxygen mask back on! Everything will be okay!' He tried to put it back on. I shook my head. And managed one last smile. **Beep…Beep**

'Its…too late…tell Celeste…and mum…that I love them…' **Beep…Beep**

'You can tell them yourself, it's not too late, don't leave me please!' He begged. **Beep…Beep**

'Don't…cry…smile…one more time for me…' I begged. **Beep…Beep.** He smiled. 'I…love you…I'm sorry…' **Be-**

**Daisuke's POV**

Her eyes closed and smile faded, the machine gave a long be- sound. NO! RIKU! 'DOCTOR! NURSE! SOMEBODY HELP!' I shouted.

A nurse walked in. 'What's wrong?' He eyes fell on a lifeless Riku, the sound filled her ears. 'Oh no! Doctor! Quick! CODE RED! She turned to me, 'Mr Niwa you have to leave now.' The doctor ran in, wheeling in a strange machine.

'NO! I'M NOT LEAVING HER!' Another nurse walked in to help the other haul me out. I screamed no and struggled in their grip. Once outside the room they let go of me and rushed back in, closing the door behind them. I could hear the doctor giving orders inside.

'It's not her time! Ready? One, two, three, CLEAR!' Zap. 'Not enough. Again! Ready? One, two, three CLEAR!' Zap. 'Once more! Ready? One, two, three CLEAR!' Zap. **Beep. Beep. **'Safe.'

**Riku's POV**

I was heading where everyone was says not to. They always say when you die, try to fight back and do not head for the light at the end of the tunnel. But I could hear my real mother calling me. I walked down that tunnel towards the light. Buy a sudden shock pulled me back a little. But I continued walking. Another shock pulled me back again, I continued walking. A final shock, too strong to ignore, dragged me back to earth, back to reality.

My eyes fluttered open. A doctor was shining a light in my eyes. 'Mrs Niwa? Mrs Niwa can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up?'

I looked his hand. My head throbbing and spinning. 'Fifteen?' I answered. Isn't that ten more than what people normally have?

'She's still not fully awake. Nurse, pass me that flask.'

'Yes doctor.' The nurse walked over to a table. Picked up a flask and brought it over. The doctor held it away from it and pulled the cork off it.

'Mrs Niwa brace yourself.' Gulp, that doesn't sound good. He put the flask near my nose, sniff, sniff, STINKY!

'Yuck. I think I'm gonna puke. EW!'

'Nurse! Bucket!'

'Yes!' She put the bucket near my mouth and I threw up.

'Okay, now that you're awake. How many fingers am I holding up?'

I looked at his hand again. 'Two.'

'Good. Now, how are you feeling? Dizzy? Head sore?'

'No. I'm fine. I feel okay.' I replied.

'Good. Considering you practically died just then.' He joked.

'Where's Daisuke?' I asked as I looked around the room.

'Mr Niwa is outside.' The doctor answered.

'Please, let me see him.'

'Sure.' The doctor and nurse left the room. Daisuke ran in. Pulled me close and kissed me. **(A/N: Reminder this story is Rated T for some scenes.)** I put my arms around his neck; he put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to deepen the kiss…well you get the point. He made out with a girl who just about died, well, not any girl, his wife! When we finally parted for air, he spoke.

'Idiot! Why were you going to leave me?' He asked.

'I wound never leave you! Even if my heart were to stop, I'll live on in your memories and heart.'

He smiled. 'You're right.'

'Of course.' I smirked.

He kissed me again, then said, 'I'll go get Celeste, be back soon.'

'Okay, love you.'

'Love you too.

I noticed as he left that he was blushing. Don't tell me that he still blushes from kissing even though we're married; we've boarded the sin express and produced a baby girl from it! Someone then walked in.

'Hello Riku, heard you almost died.' Risa said.

'Risa. What do you want?'

'I want to say, I surrender. You win. I lose. No more fighting.'

'Really?' I asked,

'Yup!' She smiled.

'Okay, all is forgiven.'

'That's all I want to say. Bye!'

'Bye.' Risa left the room.

**2 weeks later: In Bed (not in that way!)**

'Daisuke,'

'Hm?'

'I think we need our own house. We can't keep living here forever. And it would be nice to have our own family home for Celeste to grow up in.'

'You're right. We'll find one tomorrow.

'Okay night.'

'Night.'

**A/N: Sorry it's short! The story will end soon. Warning! Next chapter may skip some years!**

**Loving New Dawn.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Yo Readers! I would like to apologize for the delay in chapters throughout this story. I would also like to say that this is the final chapter but there is an epilogue after it and I do beg you to read the epilogue, I guess you could call it the finishing touches. R & R and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.**

**Chapter 12: Life is great**

**5 years later – Riku's POV**

'Celeste! Time for school!'

'Yes mama!'

My name is Riku Niwa. I'm 23 years old. I have a husband, a 5 year old daughter, 2 year old son, and one on the way. I run a fashion shop called Winged Heart. I fell in love in middle school, love came true in 1st year high school, I didn't finish high school, because, let's just say life became hectic. The father of my husband, tried to kill my first born and abused me. He was arrested and charged life sentence in jail. He deserved it! Life as it is now is great! And I wouldn't have it any other way.

'Come on Celeste! Let's go! You're going to be late for school and mama's gonna be late for work! Let's go!' I yelled to my 5 year old, first born child, Celeste Niwa. She was sitting in front of the TV, like every morning.

'Come…Coming!' She shouted finally peeling her eyes from the TV and coming into the kitchen where I'm packing my handbag. 'Are we gonna visit Daddy this afternoon?' She asked.

'You bet we are!' I answered.

'Yay!' She squealed.

My husband's best friend, Saehara, saved me from drowning the day I confronted Kosuke (my husband's father.) Saehara broke up with my twin sister Risa and fell in love with Mio (my 2nd best friend.) Saehara and Mio got married and have a child on the way.

'Fern, sweetie, it's time for day care!' I called to my 2 year old son, 2nd born, Jack Niwa.

'Awight (alright) mama!' Jack came waddling into the kitchen.

'Got your toy?' I asked.

'Yez (yes) I go (got) him an (and) hiz (his) mame (name) izn't (isn't) to (toy) it With.' Jack stated.

'Alright, alright. Let's go.' We went past the living room. 'Celeste, you forgot to turn off the TV again!'

**['He stuck again last night. This Phantom Thief "Dark." Is showing that thieves can outsmart police while still looking good.'] **I turned the TV off.

'What a dangerous man. You kids better keep away from people like that.' I warned.

"Yes mama" the replied in sync.

My children's wings haven't appeared yet. But, you never know when it'll happen. And when it does I don't know what I'll do.

**After Work – Picking up Celeste**

Celeste opened the door and got in. I pulled out of my parking spot and started driving down. Yes, I Riku Niwa, have a licence. Can you believe it?

'So, how was school?' I asked.

'Great!' Celeste replied then turned to Jack. 'Hey Jack.'

'Hi Cewezte! (Celeste!)' Jack answered.

'How many times do I have to tell you? Call me big sis!' Celeste complained. I couldn't help but laugh. 'What're you laughing at mum?' Celeste asked angrily.

'You sound just like me when I was young. When I first met your father he called me, Miss Harada, and I never could tell if he was talking to me or your Aunt Risa. When we started going out I asked if he could call me Miss Riku, so I could tell who he was talking to. Then I got sick of it, even after we got married, your father couldn't call me "Riku" he always had to add either Miss or Mrs. Then an accident happened, he was so worried about me that he completely forgot the Miss or Mrs and just called me "Riku" and he got used to it.'

'That's so sweet!' Celeste smiled.

'Ew!' Jack complained.

I stopped the car out the front of a bakery. Ding-a-ling! The bell chimed as the door opened.

'Be there in a moment!' Called a voice from the back.

'Is that any way to treat your family?' I teased.

'Honey! Kids!' Daisuke ran out and hugged Celeste and Jack.

Daisuke Niwa. Also 23 years old. My first crush (not that I had any others), my first boyfriend (not that I had any others!) and my one and only husband. He is also father to Celeste and Jack plus our "one on the way."

'What about me?' I asked when I didn't get a hug.

'You get something special.' He answered.

'Really?' I smiled.

'Yup!' He stood up. Daisuke had grown and was a head taller than me. He put his hand on my waist and brought me closer, then kissed me, and to my happiness he has long since gotten over that blushing habit. He pulled away.

'Very special indeed.' I commented.

'Yes. Oh! Kids, I have something special for you. Close your eyes and open your mouths.' The nodded, closed their eyes and opened their mouths. Daisuke placed a colourful feather shaped biscuit in their mouths. They then closed their mouths and ate it. They're eyes opened wide and smiles came on their faces.

"Yum!" They both yelled.

'It's so soft and it melts in your mouth. And the taste! It's sooo good. What is it Daddy?' Celeste asked excited.

'I made it today; it's something new for the bakery. I call it Rainbow Feathers. Rainbow because of the colour and the taste sensation and feather because of the shape and softness of it.' Daisuke explained.

'Di (did) Daddy cats (catch) rainbows four (for) this? (This?)' Jack asked.

'You bet your Daddy did Jack!' Daisuke smiled.

'Ya! (Yay!)' Jack squealed.

Daisuke owns the new bakery 'Heavenly Treats'.

'You know what? Your mama's good at cooking too!' I smirked.

'Weally? (Really?)' Jack asks.

'Yup, your mama's good at making secret recipes.' I said smugly.

'WOW!' Jack squealed again.

**Kids Bedtime – Daisuke POV**

Daisuke was telling stories, when the clock struck 8:30. 'Okay, enough of the excitement, if you get them too hyped up they won't go to sleep.'

'Aw, juzt (just) a wittwe (little) bit more?' Jack begged.

'Sorry Jack, the boss' (the boss = Riku) 'said no more, so no more, and I don't want to be on her bad side.'

_FLASHBACK (WHEN RIKU WAS PREGNANT WITH JACK):_

_I was telling Celeste a story. The clock struck 8:30. 'Okay, time for bed Celeste.'_

'_Aw, just a little more mama?' Celeste begged giving Riku here best puppy dog eyes._

'_No.' Riku started. Celeste started sobbing._

'_Oh, come on Riku; just let me tell a couple more stories.' Riku's face went dark and her eyes went red._

'_I'm tired. I said no. Celeste's got school. We've both got work. And if you tell her something scary and she has nightmares, I'll be the one that has to deal with it.' Riku then got an evil aura. 'And I don't want to deal with it, I want to sleep. So I said it's bedtime.'_

'_O-okay.' I stuttered. 'Celeste, the boss says it's bedtime so it's bedtime._

'_No!' Celeste yelled._

'_Hm, you really want another story?' I asked._

'_Yes!' Celeste pleaded._

'_Then, come on Riku, one story.' The evil aura became bigger._

'_Celeste. Your daddy'll tell you a good story tomorrow if you be nice to me and go brush your teeth and get into bed.' Riku compromised._

'_Fine.' Celeste went to brush her teeth. Then Riku turned to me._

'_What were you thinking? Where you going to give into her act? I said I was tired and I didn't want to deal with any nightmares. And what if she got hyper because of your story? That'll be worse!' She picked up a chair. No not the chair. *THROWS CHAIR*_

_END FLASHBACK._

I shuddered at the memory. I remember the pain. Ouch. Chair's hurt. That's the second time she's thrown a chair at me while she's pregnant, first time when she was pregnant with Celeste, the second time while she was pregnant with Jack! Why? Why is it always a chair? Why couldn't it be a pillow?

'Celeste, Jack, please go brush your teeth and get ready for bed.' Riku said smiling but I could tell she was angry.

'Yes mum.' Celeste answered, leading a yawning Jack to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Riku then turned to me.

'Sigh. Why do you always have to tell that story?' She asked.

'Why not? It's not just any story! It's ours! Don't you like your life?' I asked.

'I love my life. But, they don't know that the story is about us. Someday their going to grow wings and we'll have to tell them the truth. But, right now, they're too young! They might notice something and figure it out, they'll figure out it's our story!'

'Yeah, that's true, but, if I get this story locked in their minds. Then when they do get wings. It'll be easier to explain because of the story.'

'Fine. Just, be careful.'

**10 year later – Riku's POV**

'AHH!'

'Celeste? What's wrong?' I ran to where the scream came from, the bathroom, I had a bad feeling as I opened the door. Is it time? The door was now fully open but Celeste was hiding behind the shower curtain, torn clothes on the floor. 'It's okay Celeste, you don't have to hide.'

'Help me, help me mum.' Her voice was shaky.

'I will, just stay here. I need to talk to your father.'

'O-okay, h-hurry!'

**Downstairs**

'Is it time?' Daisuke asked. I nodded. 'Do you want me to handle it?'

'No, I'll deal with it. You know, mother to daughter, woman to woman, because she's probably in love, and no offence but you won't be able to help. Just talk Jack, he is not to see Celeste, also, take Satoshi.'

'Okay.' Daisuke replied.

"Is Celeste alright mum?" came two in sync voices from behind. It was my 12 year old son, 2nd born, Jack, and my 10 year old son, 3rd born, Satoshi.

'Jack, Satoshi, don't worry, she's fine, she just slipped. Daddy's going to take you out for ice cream.'

"YAY! ICE CREAM!" The squee'd in sync.

**Upstairs**

'Celeste?' I re-opened the door; she was sitting on the floor, with big pale pink wings spread out.

'What's going on? Why do I have wings? And what are these strange memories I'm getting?'

'Do you remember the story, of the winged lovers with the dangers they faced?'

'Yeah.'

'That's the story of me and your father.'

'So that means I'm a winged person.'

'Yup, you have to take the vow and we need to get you cleaned up then early bed.'

'Okay.'

**1 hour later**

As I was getting Celeste ready for her first night sleeping with wings, a thought stuck me. 'So what's he like?'

'What?'

'I'm guessing you got your wings because you're in love right? So what's the guy like? Anyone I know?'

'Nobu and Nakao's son.'

'Ah, good choice. The memories you were talking about, can you tell me about them?'

'They're not very clear, but, from what I can make out, is red wings, a smiling face, then the face stops smiling, then I see chocolate brown wings, speeding, heading up into the clouds. Then I'm falling down, I hear a splash, I feel water droplets, but I see red wings again and I'm being flown up, I hear a shout then everything goes black. That's all I remember.'

'Daisuke and I do not speak of that night. Events that occurred after are also unspoken.'

'Mum, tell me, I want to remember, tell me what's happening?'

'Promise me. If you remember, you won't speak a word to Daisuke.'

'Yes mum.'

So I told her everything. She didn't say a word, just listened. When I finished, she remained silent. 'Sweetie?'

'I remember now. Why didn't I remember before now?'

'Maybe it's because you didn't have your wings, so your brain thought these figments of the imagination and locked them away.'

'Why did I get wings? He won't like me now!' She started sobbing.

I placed a hand on her shoulder; she looked at me, small tears still in her eyes. 'That's what I thought, but, out of dumb luck, he had wings too. If you want, I'll take to Nobu, see if I can get something set up for you.'

'Really?' She asked wiping away her tears.

'Really.' I replied.

'Yay!' She chimed.

'Now, there are holds in you PJ shirt, I don't know why, but it's something Daisuke did for me. Now, off to bed, call if you need anything.'

'Yes mum.'

**5 minutes later**

'We're home!'

'Shh, don't shout, Celeste's asleep.' I whispered.

'Sorry honey.'

"Sorry mum." My sons said in sync.

'Boys, go brush your teeth and go to bed.'

"What!" They exclaimed.

'Don't disobey your mother.'

"Yes Dad. Good night!" They went off to do as they were told. Once they were gone Daisuke spoke.

'So, how'd it go?

'Fine. She's asleep now. She has the shirt with wing holes in it. And I'm going to arrange something, so she can meet with him.'

'Him? So it was love! GRR! HE'LL NEVER GET HER! I'LL HUNT HIM DOWN!' Daisuke bellowed.

'Oh no. Why are all father's so protective of their daughters?' I thought.

'WHO'S THE GUY?'

'Who are you talking about?' I teased.

'YOU KNOW WHO! WHO IS THE PERSON AFTER MY SWEET DAUGHTER'S HEART!' Daisuke yelled.

'Oh, that person. One, Celeste is after his heart not the other way round. Two, your friends with the guy so don't be rude! Three, don't hunt him down if I tell you. Can you agree to all that?'

'Hmmm, can I still punch him?' Daisuke asked, and evil chuckle following.

'No.' Very blunt.

'Oh~' Daisuke complained.

'Now, are you ready to find out who it is?'

'Yes.'

'Okay, it's Nobu and Nakao's son.'

'Hmm, I guess he's worthy. But, either way, I won't make it easy for him. He he he.'

'Sigh. Whatever, I'm going to bed, coming?'

'Hm? Oh! Yeah.' Daisuke looked worried.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.' He lied.

'Really?' I asked, I wasn't convinced.

'Really.'

Little did I know, that tonight, I would get zero sleep.

**Next Morning**

As I awake, events of that night flooded back. Celeste did not even notice, but, she tried to fly out the window, she hasn't even learnt to fly! Luckily, we stopped her. Then, she had a tantrum, when we tried to calm her, SHE KNOCKED US OUT! And I can't even begin to describe the rest! But she started calming when Daisuke hugged her, he sat down with her on his lap on the rocking chair, she leant against his chest as he rocked back and forth singing the lullaby I used to sing for her:

'Hush no my baby, it's time to say good night, it's time for you to sleep, and listen to my lullaby.'

Celeste went to sleep and he put her back in her bed. We stayed with her for an hour, making sure she wouldn't wake up again. When we left, dawn was starting to shine through the blinds. I fell asleep on the couch. And I now hope, that the boys won't end up acting like her when they get wings.

**A/N: Poor Riku. I love Daisuke! I'll report again soon. It'll be an Epilogue. It'll finish the story.**

**Loving New Dawn.**


	14. Epilogue

**To My Readers,**

**This is the ending to Wings of Red. I really enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. R&R Enjoy.**

**Epilogue**

**45 years later**

I am Riku Niwa. I'm 78, old right? I predicted it, as the boys grew; they fell in love and got wings, kept me up all night! They both won the hearts of the ones they loved; they did the Love Vow Flight and got married. I saw them grow up and I've seen my grandchildren grow. Celeste also won the heart of Nobu and Nakao's son, did the Love Vow Flight and got married. I was blessed to watch more grandchildren grow. I wouldn't change a thing.

I am sitting with Daisuke on the balcony overlooking the sea. 'The house it silent.' Daisuke said.

'Mn. It is now. Thank you Daisuke. You gave me a wonderful life and I wouldn't change a thing.'

'You're welcome. I also enjoyed my life with you.'

'I love you Daisuke.'

'I love you too Riku.'

'Thank you for my life Daisuke.'

'You're welcome. See you on the other side.' He took my hand.

'Yeah…' I smiled.

And with that, our hearts stopped. Our happiness continuing in heaven.

_Never hide your true self and you'll find love._

**A/N: Aww. So sweet but so sad. I love this story and all the character's within it. Thank you for reading Wings of Red. This is the final A/N. See you in other stories.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Loving New Dawn.**


End file.
